Rose of the Phantom
by Aeriel of Isternes
Summary: AU! The sometimes angsty, sometimes hilarious, constantly eccentric tale of the halfyoukai who lived in the Opera cellars, and decided to interfere with the chorus girl, Higurashi Kagome's, life. Better than it sounds. InuyashaKagome
1. My Opera, My Pupil, My Star

A/N: So...incidentally, I'm listening to Think of Me right now...and evil dictator is staring over my shoulder. This be-eth my parody of Phantom of the Opera. Hopefully it will not suck!

evil dictator/N: She just typed nit suck! Ignore the sampleannoying reviews at the bottom. Oh, and ignore the evil dictator standing behind the curtian or be weirded to DEATH!

Disclaimer: Uh...no. I don't own rights to anything. Much less PotO or Inuyasha.

Another A/N: And ignore the examples unless really bored...like evil dictator said.

_Now letmy Opera begin!_

* * *

The silver-haired Tsubaki once again caterwauled her way through the aria, which was not that bad of a piece in itself. But our dear diva made it sound as if Satan himself had composed it.

The Opera could certainly use a new star.

Off the to the side of the screechy diva, three men stood behind the ballet mistress. I recognised the man with straight platinum blonde hair and a stiff posture as none other than the current manager of the Opera, Kaijou Sesshômaru-sama. However, the two men next to him were completely unfamiliar to me. One was thin and balding, and the other had long wavy ripples of dark hair, some covering one scarlet eye. If I strained my ears, I could faintly make out what they were saying…

"Although our leading soprano, Tsubaki-dono, has been with us for many years, and we are quite proud of her, we are equally proud of our ballet, which is one of the best in Japan." Sesshômaru-sama was stating calmly, gesturing to the twirling graceful dancers who leaped around the stage.

"Indeed…" the older of the two newcomers murmured. "Who is that lovely dark girl, the one with the slight coloring of make-up above her eyes?"

The ballet mistress turned. "My daughter. Fukuru Sango."

Sesshômaru-sama gave a hint of a smirk. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the ballet mistress, Fukuru Kikyo-jo."

"A pleasure, my lady. Your daughter is certainly talented." The one who still had hair replied with a bow.

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The younger one continued. "Might I inquire about the identity of that charming dancer there, the one in the center."

I flinched.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Higurashi Kagome-chan? She is a promising talent Fushigi-sama. Very promising indeed."

So it was Fushigi-sama. How interesting…not. I would still like to know what he is doing here.

The older one opened his eye wider. "Higurashi-san? I don't suppose she was related to that Hokkaido violinist, Higurashi Matoko-san?"

"His only child."

"An orphan, eh?"

"I think of her as a daughter also." Kikyo said sharply.

I smiled. No need to worry, then. My eyes flicked back over to Tsubaki. Good grief, she sang so badly it was destructive.

"Would you care to give us a private performance, Tsubaki-dono?" Fushigi-sama was asking the silver haired diva. With a gleaming smile, Tsubaki launched into an aria from Hannibal.

I believe that, before the set fell, a dancer may have seen a flash of black up in the galleys. No other trace of me.

Nevertheless, the set did fall.

Tsubaki gave a delightful scream as it fell, and jumped away just in time.

"What in creation was that?" Fushigi-sama shouted.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" a dancer, Sango-san, I believe, whispered to Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "It's probably just a myth, Sango-chan." She sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself than Sango-san.

"No, no, no!" Tsubaki screeched. "I refuse to perform under these conditions!"

"But these things do happen…" the older of the two strangers pleaded.

"These things _do happen_, Kaitou-sama!" Tsubaki shrilled. "That's what all of you people say for the past three years! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" The spoiled diva flounced offstage.

"Goodbye, gentlemen. If you require assistance in your new position, this Sesshômaru will be in Polynesia." Sesshômaru-sama left in the opposite direction as Tsubaki, followed by his secretaries Rin-san and Jaken.

Ah. New management. So that was what Fushigi-sama and Kaitou-sama were doing here. A wonderful introduction to my opera house, I must say. But, common courtesy is always appreciated, especially after a prank or two.

"What are we going to do, Naraku?" Kaitou-san groaned. "What ever are we going to do?"

"I have a message from the Opera Ghost, Kaitou-san." Kikyo said calmly.

"Good heavens, you're all obsessed!" Naraku-san (easier said than Fushigi-sama, as he is part of the new management) grumbled. "Well, what does your precious phantom have to say?" he asked Kikyo sarcastically.

Kikyo kept her dignity and continued. "He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His _opera house!" Kaitou-san exclaimed.

"-and requests that you continue to leave Box Five open for his use."

"Onigumo, don't you believe this prank is in poor taste?" Naraku-san said coldly to his fellow manager.

Kikyo cleared her throat and silence resumed. "He apologises for his earlier prank on Tsubaki, and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His _salary_!" both managers exclaimed in unison.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Why yes. Kaijin-sama used to give him two thousand yen a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Viscount as your patron?"

A Viscount? I must have appeared late. Feh, this is news.

"All the same, there is still the problem of who is to sing Tsubaki-dono's part in the show tonight." Naraku-san pointed out.

"Higurashi Kagome-chan could sing it." Sango-san spoke up.

Onigumo-san raised an eyebrow. "A dancer? Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Kikyo cut in.

"Really? Who?" This question was directed at Kagome.

Kagome looked uncomfortable. "I don't know his name, sir."

"Oh! Splendid!" Kaitou-san exclaimed sarcastically.

"Come, let's just hear her." Naraku-san said wearily.

Agewori Shippou-san, the conductor, grumpily gestured for the orchestra to play the same song Tsubaki had been singing formerly.

"All this drama is fraying my nerves." Onigumo-san complained to his partner.

"Hush. She's certainly pretty enough." Naraku consoled the older man.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goo-d bye." _Kagome began. Already the managers were starting to notice her voice was considerably gentler and clearer than Tsubaki's harsh notes. _"Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you-'ll try."_

Good.

"_Soon you'll find, that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. But please promise me that someday you will think of me."_

I am certainly looking forward to tonight's show.

A/N: I might have slightly messed up "Think of Me", so no knifes, please. The honorifics are done purposefully. The narrator only leaves off the honorific on four people. Two are left off as a deliberate insult. The other two are left off as either A) a sign of closeness or affection or B) a sign of family relation, or at least family feeling. Ignore Jaken. He falls into the category of deliberate insult. If anyone asks me who the narrator is, I will bash them with a frying pan. Believe me, getting bashed with an IRON frying pan hurts. A lot.

You may however, ask who the Viscount is, since that hasn't been made blindingly obvious yet. You may also guess who the narrator is. Just as long as you don't go "Who is the narrator?"

An example:

Qwerty05: Who's the narrator? It's so confusing.

Elven Kagome: Oh, so sorry then. You'll just have to wait until chapter three, when I make it even more distinctly obvious who he is.

Another example:

Qwerty06: I know PotO! Is the narrator Raoul?

Elven Kagome: No, you twit. First of all, when was this in the "Phantom of the Opera" category? Raoul will not be _appearing_! Someone will be _playing _him, yes, but they are two different things. Second, last time I checked, Raoul was the Viscount de Chagny, and not the Opera Ghost.

Yet another example:

QwertyQueen: I think Kikyo is the Phantom of the Opera!

Elven Kagome: **raises an eyebrow** Okey dokey then. I wasn't aware it was possible for someone to refer to themselves in both the third and first person. Congratulations on reaching a whole new level of stupidity!

Yes, another example:

QwertyKing: The narrator is Sango! She came back from the dead! And her army is all-turtle! Yaaaaay!

Elven Kagome: What the fuck! I am seriously disturbed…are you reading the right fanfiction? Have you escaped from the violent ward? When did Sango die? She's been right here the whole time? And as much as I adore turtle armies, I don't recall mentioning one.

The last example:

Three-cheers-for-the-red-white-and-Qwerty: The narrator is a female poodle.

Elven Kagome: No _he _isn't. Why does everyone think the narrator is a girl? He's a man! Man! M-A-N! He also happens to not be a poodle….where you got that from I will never know. Though I find the thought of a poodle singing rather amusing..

QwertyUiop:YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Elven Kagome: **deadpans** Right. Ahem. **begins to walk away, then turns a corner and begins running really fast**


	2. Kagome Through The Looking Glass

A/N: Walks in with fire-rat haori over her head, and promptly smashes into a pole— 

Gre-at. –takes off fire-rat haori—Well, I was expecting flames for this, but none so far. Wow. Questions shall be answered somewhat in this chapter, and review responses at the end.

No evil dictator this time, but I am practicing for my (very) amateur production of Phantom of the Opera. I'm playing Erik/The Phantom, so don't be disturbed if I mention switching between soprano and tenor parts.

Speaking of switching, the POV of this chapter may jump around a bit. I will specify who's thinking what, though, so don't fear.

* * *

* * *

:Kikyo:

As soon as the curtain came up without Tsubaki-dono, I had a feeling it would be a success. Kagome-chan was lovely, but the final aria clinched it.

Her voice soared through the music, hitting each note perfectly, as only he could teach.

I knew he was listening.

Whether he was in his Box or deep beneath the Opera House, hearing through vents, he would be there.

"Bravo!"

To my slight concern (for his sanity), I saw the young Viscount stand up in his Box, cheer loudly, and walk right out.

I also hoped Kagome-chan didn't actually notice him. Not only would it be terribly distracting, but disheartening. At least, that is the way it would be for any ballerina. I wouldn't know much about the art of singing, I have always been a dancer.

I suppose she didn't, for she continued, and finished the aria in triumph.

* * *

:Hojo:

I can't believe it! Kagome-san, at the Opera House! How fantastic! She sounded so great, too! I walked up to the managers, who were congratulating each other on their success.

"Fushigi-sama! Kaitou-sama!" I called.

"Ah, the Viscount!" Naraku-san beamed at me. "Glad to see you here on our day of triumph! Do you wish to see our little starlet, then?"

I smiled knowingly. "If you don't mind, gentlemen, this is one visit I would prefer to make on my own."

As I walked away, I overheard Onigumo-san say "It appears they know each other."

Know each other? Ah, Kagome-san!

I tapped a dancer on the shoulder. She squealed. "The Viscount!"

"Excuse me miss, but could you inform me of the way to Miss Higurashi's dressing room?"

* * *

:Sango:

The Count de Chagny! Really! What an impertinent lecher that man is! Groped me twice in the hallway, ugh. I wish he were as kind as his younger brother. Poor dear, I saw him asking the dancers in the foyer something. He'll never get any information out of them. Unless it happens to be the location of _their_ dressing room…and a lot of brandy.

I peered around a corner into the little Opera church.

As I suspected, a candle was burning beside a small picture of Higurashi Makoto-san. The one who had lit it sat beside the portrait and candle, with her skirts bunched up.

"Kagome-chan!" I ran over. "Where in the world have you been hiding? You were perfect tonight!"

Kagome-chan blushed and looked down. "Honestly, Sango-chan."

I tilted my head. "I just wish I knew your secret."

"Sango-chan, when I was little my father used to tell me stories." Kagome-chan whispered secretively. "He always said that when he was in heaven, he would send the Angel of Music to me."

I frowned. What is she talking about? "Kagome, you're talking in riddles. That isn't like you at all. Come on, your hands are cold! You should go back to your dressing room."

* * *

:Kagome:

Sango-chan forcibly led me out of the room, dragging me back to the dressing room. "He's with me even now!" I insisted.

"Your hands are cold." Sango-chan said brusquely. "Being in that room is making you ill."

I let out a small breath. I thought she'd understand…I guess I was wrong.

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel…" _I sang quietly.

Sango-chan gave me an odd look. "Your face is _white_, Kagome-chan. Really, you mustn't tax yourself after a performance like that!"

"But-" My protests were cut off as she thrust me into my dressing room.

* * *

:Kikyo:

"His skin is as yellow as parchment!"

A series of the more mentally bereft ballet tarts burst into giggles and mock screams. Sango slipped in silently. I gestured to my daughter to go to an unoccupied section of the large dancer's dressing room.

"A black hole serves as the nose that never grew!" Mushin-san, the stagehand, smirked as he continued his ridiculous and cruel narrative.

"Is he on about the Opera Ghost again, Okaa-san?" Sango whispered.

I waved my hand towards the back again. "Yes, but you needn't concern yourself." I led her towards the deserted part of the room.

"You must be careful, or he shall catch you with his magical lasso!" Mushin grabbed a scantily clad corps-de-ballerina by the wrist. Much giggling and fake screeching on the dancer's part ensued.

If there is one thing I cannot _stand_, it is people who think there is only one side to a story.

I gave Mushin-san a death glare. "_Those who speak of what they know…will often find that prudent silence is best." _I wrenched the dancer out of his grip and stared Mushin-san down. "_**Good **sir Mushin, hold your tongue!" _I slapped him scross the face, and there was a collective gasp at the resounding smack.

I raised an eyebrow at the stagehand. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

With that, I left the room.

* * *

:Kagome:

I marveled at the virtual sea of flowers in my dressing room. "There are so many!"

I heard a soft knock at the door. I stood up and opened it. Kikyo stood before me, as usual wearing her old taffeta shawl, her hair kept neatly behind her.

"Oh, um, please come in!" I blurted nervously, stepping aside.

Kikyo smiled at me, her mysterious smile. The one that meant she knew something that you didn't. "Thank you, my dear."

She handed me a rose.

"He is pleased with you."

She left, as usual, leaving confusion in her wake.

The rose was lovely. Scarlet in color, it's in full bloom. There is a black ribbon tied around the stem. I fingered the ribbon thoughtfully.

I put the rose down next to one of my smaller mirrors, the one that I keep on a desk to check my make-up.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing."

I spun around at the familiar voice. "Hojo-kun!"

There he was, standing in the door way. My old red-haired playmate! Only, he was quite a bit older now…

I ran over and hugged him. "It's been such a long time!"

He beamed. "I'm very happy you remember me, Kagome-, Kagome-san." He quickly corrected himself.

How strange…why would Hojo-kun want to address me without an honorific? And san? A rather distant suffix for an old friend.

I smiled, nevertheless. "Remember those picnics in the attic?"

"And when I rescued your scarf!" He said proudly.

I laughed. "And Otou-san's stories?"

Hojo-kun nodded, seemingly lost in nostalgia. "You always did like the stories about the Angel of Music best."

Then it occurred to me. Sango-chan hadn't believed me….but perhaps Hojo-kun would! He had heard the tales almost as often as me!

"Hojo-kun," I began seriously, "you remember the story of the Angel of Music?"

"How could I forget?" he beamed again. "You would always ask for that one, Kagome-san."

"Well, when Otou-san was dying-" I sniffled, and Hojo-kun put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "-he promised me that he would send me the Angel of Music. Well, Hojo-kun, my father is in Heaven, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

Hojo-kun gave a light smile. "Oh, no doubt of it! Only an Angel could have helped you sing as you did tonight!"

My temper flared. "What is that supposed to mean, de Chagny? Was my singing so awful before?"

Hojo-kun deflated. "No, no of course not Kagome-san!"

I sunk into my chair. "You don't believe me."

"Well, really, Kagome-san, you don't need such childish pranks to get me to stay!"

I blinked. "Sorry, what do mean, Hojo-kun?"

"Why don't you meet me for dinner?" Hojo-kun more stated than asked. "I'm sure you can finish dressing in ten minutes."

I sprung up. "No, Hojo-kun, the Angel of Music is very strict!"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't keep you out late!"

"I can't, Hojo-kun!"

The door shut with a click. I sunk into my seat and groaned.

* * *

:Opera Ghost:

As the light-headed Viscount de Chagny cheerfully pranced down the hallway, he completely disregarded the singer's warnings.

What a complete _moron_!

Anyone who bothered to look behind would have seen a black-gloved hand quietly slip out and turn the key on Higurashi Kagome.

No one was left in the theater besides Kagome and I.

The wind picked up. It whistled through my Opera House, ruffling curtains, and slowly putting out all the gas lamps.

Kagome stood up, and attempted to open the door. She discovered it was locked, and groaned.

She's a smart girl. **She knows why the door will not open.**

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in **your **glory!"_

Her head jerked up at my voice.

"_Ignorant **fool**! This brave young suitor! Sharing in **my **triumph!"_

As I supposed she would never cease to do, Kagome looked around the room in vain, searching for the source of my voice. As always, she despaired. "_Angel of Music, speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me!" _she sang. _"Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me, enter at last, master."_

Inspiration struck."_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there, inside!"_

* * *

:Kagome:

As I continued to sing songs in his praise, the room seemed almost to fill with smoke.

I- I saw my reflection in the mirror, but I seemed almost to see someone else as well…The mirror nearly melted away…

* * *

:Opera Ghost:

As she came to the mirror, I held out a gloved hand. "_I am your Angel of Music…come to me Angel of Music…" _

* * *

:Hojo:

The door wouldn't open! "Kagome! Kagome!" I shouted, throwing myself against the door.

"_I am your Angel of Music…come to me Angel of Music…"_

"Who is that voice!"

* * *

:Opera Ghost:

"_I am your Angel of Music…Come to me Angel of Music…"_

She placed her hand in mine.

I tightened my grip.

* * *

A/N: Well! Insolent boy, that slave of fashion! Basking in her glory! Ignorant fool, that silly Hojo, sharing in _His _triumph!

Forgive me, it's just that those words are so terribly apt…

That song is currently playing….

Lol, I've sung this so much….

Shut it, Victoria.

**Review Responses**

kinokokichigai: Miroku! Lol, that made me die laughing! Yes, the narrator was quite clear, wasn't it? Lol…

: Thanks! And now you know who Raoul is….I kept almost typing "Raoul-kun". Scary, eh?

SilverShadowKitsune: Very good! Cool about your band! Honestly, I'm doing my own production of Phantom….with me playing the Phantom. Flying-Cesia (my friend who's playing Madame Giry), is mad because I can do the Phantom's tenor and Christine's soparano. –sings to Music of the Night—Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind!

Rainbow: I'm glad you didn't view the Qwerty's as a total waste of space! Once I upload this, I'll try dividers, thanks!

Kagome1514: Thanks! Eheh, I'm kinda a soprano with the capabilitiy of impersonating a tenor…sings along to Music of the Night- You alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music of the night! –begins talking normally again—My CD is the Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler version, er that is, the 2004 movie soundtrack. I was reading Tasukete for a while, and then I got cut off the net for a while. Then when I got back on, I was like "Whoa, so many chapters!" I'm trying to get up to speed, but I still haven't reached the latest chapter…sweatdrops—

Maia-Toisho: Thank you!

gags at All I Ask of YouEr, I mean, thanks to my awesome muses!

Ishtar: You're welcome! grins evilly

Kaye: rolls her eyesYou kidnapped me and forced me to appear in this fanfiction A/N...I'm supposed to be grateful?

Kaye, don't cross me.

Kaye: You and what army?

whistles innocentlyOhhhhhh Rath Roiben _Rye! _Please threaten your girlfriend with a sword!

Roiben: appears out of nowhere and presses swordpoint to Kaye's neck

Kaye: Why I oughtta...How'd you know, bitch!

I read Tithe. On that note, please review!

And no thanks to Christine DuBois, the Anti-Muse.

C DB: gasps in horrorBut mad-moy-sell, I didn't do anything!

It's her fault this chapter was delayed.

C DB: You blame me for everything! It's terribly unfair!

Excuses, excuses...whispers to readersWhat a ditz...

Now review!


	3. Voices Beneath the Opera House

A/N: cheerfully prances in wearing her whole Erik costume minus gloves—Well, hello! –Think of Me is blaring in the background—I just fixed my mask, which makes me very happy. With any luck, my Christine is practicing now. So, I know you just wanna get to the story, so I'll start writing now.

Disclaimer 1: I own my mask, I don't own my cape, I don't own my gloves. You think I own the rights to Phantom of the Opera? Hah, I think you're crazy.

Disclaimer 2: _I _belong to Rumiko Takahashi. What makes you think anything of hers belongs to me?

AHEM- Those of you with soundtracks, I suggest you put them on now, and hop on down to 'The Phantom of the Opera'

* * *

:Kagome:

Before I knew it, I was no longer in my dressing room. A man stood before me, his face masked. He took my hand and led me down the hallway. He certainly did not look like anyone I had ever seen before. I could not see his ears, yet his hair was visible to me quite clearly. It was white, yet he did not seem old. More of an elegant, _young_ white. It was kept behind him, tied back by a black ribbon. He was nearly all black, with a flowing black cape, and a black suit underneath. The hand that held mine was encased in a black glove. Only, his skin was pale, and his hair I already noticed to be not in the least dark. His mask was white as well.

However, as he brought me down the strange and unusual pathways of the Opera, which I had never seen before, it seemed to me that he was quite handsome, in a very unusual and unique way.

It was at that moment that I realised I was not exactly in decent clothing. I blushed as it came to me I had not really finished dressing, and was still in my petticoats, with my corset very visible. However, my masked companion did not seem to notice, so I resigned myself to forgetting about it.

Words of a song came to me, and begged to be sung.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came."_ He seemed pleased about my singing. _"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_

I turned to him. "_And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

He smirked, and led me around a corner of the seemingly endless corridors with a swirl of his cape. _"Sing once again with me!" _He sung, his voice a rich tenor, sweeping through the notes as if he owned them. _"Our strange duet…" _He turned to me. _"My power over you, grows stronger yet!" _He smirked once again. _"And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

He helped me onto a white horse, one I faintly acknowledged as having been stolen a week ago. _"Those who have seen your face," _I began again "_draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear-"_

"_It's me they hear." _He responded.

"_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined," _we sang together, him singing the opposite, _"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"_

I dismounted from the horse and he continued to lead me down another hallway. It seemed to me as if we were going deeper and deeper below the Opera House. _"He's there, the Phantom of the Op-era!" _I sang.

We stood before a lake, a gondola waiting there for us. I got in and sat down. He stood, and pushed off. He gestured for me to resume singing.

"_Ahhhahahahahahhh!" _I sang a sort of chord trill, an exercise, but it seemed to fit.

"Sing, my angel of music!" He shouted.

"_Ahhhahahahahahhh!" _I repeated, this time at a higher key

"Sing, my angel!"

"_Ahhhahahahahahhh!" _I repeated once more.

"Sing, my angel!"

"_Ahhhhhh!" _I went up a note. "_Ahhhh!"_

"Sing for me!" He yelled.

I went to the highest note I could hit. _"aAhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

:Opera Ghost:

Kagome sung beautifully, even more beautifully when she sang with me. I pushed the pole down, docking at my, well, home, I suppose. I climbed out, while she remained seated. "_I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this Kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. From the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing, my music, music."_

A bit of a silence there. Well, er, when at a loss, just sing!

* * *

:Kagome:

Perhaps he had me under some sort of a spell. At any rate, all I wanted then was just to hear him sing. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to sleep, I just wanted to hear him sing.

And…the funny part is…it didn't scare me at all.

I waited for him to sing again.

Or, maybe, he wanted me to sing? Erk, talk about an awkward silence!

The tension was relieved, when, at last, he did begin to sing.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination! __Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."_

In a strange way, it had a sort of soothing lull to it, and yet had a bizarrely romantic sense to it. But perhaps that was just me, I've always had rather odd tastes.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it! Tremulous and tender."_

He reached down and helped me out of the gondola. _"Turn your face away, from the garrish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…"_

He gestured to the surroundings. _"And listen to the Music of the Night."_

* * *

:Opera Ghost:

She liked my singing! I could tell, and it gave me an overwhelming confidence I hadn't had in a long time. _"Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge all thoughts of the life you knew before!" _I changed my tone to a slightly gentler (as gentle as my voice gets! Feh!) tone. _"Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…"_

"_And you'll live, as you've never lived before…" _Oh, with me! Please let her stay with me!

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it! Secretly possess you… Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind! In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight…the darkness of, the Music of the Night…"_

She smiled! I swear, she did! _"Let your mind start to journey though a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your **soul **take you where you long to **BE**!"_

My voice echoed through the cellars, slightly unnerving me, though I did not let it show. I meekly finished the line. _"Only then, can you belong, to me."_

* * *

:Kagome:

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication." _(I was intoxicated by his voice, darn it!) He took my hand _"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write…the power of the Music of the Night."_

If he wrote this song…well then, consider me impressed! It was far better than the songs that I sung on stage. However, I felt myself growing drowsy, and I remembered it actually was night time, at about the time I usually went to sleep before or after an Opera night. I tried to conceal my tired-ness, but it failed when I tried to take a step up and collapsed.

To my surprise, he picked me up, and carefully carried me to a bed. I was too worn out to even consider that he might have climbed in with me, but fortunately he didn't. Instead, he covered me with his cloak and finished the song. "_You alone can make my song take flight……help me make the music of the…night."_

* * *

A/N: Shorter than usual, I know. However, I decided sacrificing length in order to keep the lovely romantic mood was better than sacrificing the lovely romantic mood so as to keep the chapter running i.e. writing about Tsubaki and Hojo, and all that chaos. You'll see that next chapter.

Ahem, credits to Insanity Most Pure, I kind of used their transliteration of the whole "I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, etc. etc." part. On the other hand, my own version of Music of the Night is a little screwed up, but relatively sound.

My 'The Phantom of the Opera' should be more or less flawless except for the missing-ness of one line. Does anyone know the line, "_Leave all your fantasies_, something something something, _And in this Labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my/your mind"_? That's what's missing.

Review Responses

Hazel Eyed Freak: I adore devoted readers, especially when they attempt to toss me into Hell to get me to update. Twisted, I know. Lol. Though, it's rather ironic….—casts rueful look at herself in mirror, garbed as Erik, otherwise known as the Angel in Hell—

Sakura, evil twin of Sango: Awww, thanks!

Kagome1514: I certainly shall. I was going to read more today, but the minute I got to chapter 7 (where I thought I left off), the internet died. I spent the next few minutes cursing AOL and Windows very loudly. I can't wait to read your version, it sounds very interesting!

Recommendations:

Any of you who read POTO fics, I strongly recommend you hop on down to Kates' bio after reviewing. She writes awesome Erik/Christine fics, and has a fantastic style of writing, which engrossed me enough to read some of her Fairy Tales stories. I HIGHLY recommend reading 'La Belle et le Fantome'. The BEST PotO fic ever written.

Also, anyone who hasn't done so, I urge you to watch the Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum (2004) version of Phantom of the Opera. Gods, that movie is wonderful. I saw it three times, and pity you if your didn't see it in theaters.

I just realised how much has changed since I began writing. At first, one page was an amazong amount to me. And now, four pages is short! Huh!

To Those Wondering About Mask Versus Hanyou: Although his ears will certainly be an issue, I do have an idea for the mask, so please leave it on.

And please review!


	4. Arguments and Notes

A/N: Introducing, the Erik-style death glare! No, really, nothing to say 

Disclaimer: Dis-claiming since goodness-knows-when

* * *

:Kagomé:

I woke to the soft tinkle of a music box. I sleepily lifted my head.

I was not in my bed!

My eyes flew open, as I panicked, and tried to remember what was going on. I reached out to quiet the music box, and as I did so, the black curtain around me lifted.

Black, how eerie, almost like a shroud…

I got out of the unfamiliar bed, and began to pace back and forth and I mused quietly over what had happened. "Now, let me think…I sang in Tsubaki's place at the gala, and it was a success. I saw Hojo, he was being idiotic, and then…." I frowned. "I walked through the mirror?" I paused to collect my thoughts. "Suppose I did walk through the mirror. Then what? I saw a man…" My eyes darted down to my clothing, to my relief, I was still clad in my undergarments….wait! Eeek! I turned scarlet.

I tip-toed away from the bed. If there was a man, then I had not been dreaming. However, if there was a man…well, he was not getting away with kidnapping me in this attire, _that _was for sure!

I peeked around a corner. Sure enough, there was a man, well at least someone, sitting at a harpsichord, scribbling away at something. As I approached, I recognised it as sheet music.

I tip-toed forward with big strides, until I was standing directly behind him.

I lifted the heavy book I had found, and whacked him solidly over the head with it.

I suppose he really did not expect that, since he was knocked clear onto the floor. Either that, or I am stronger than I thought….

He whipped his head around and glared at me, proving he was still wearing his mask. "What the _hell _was that for?"

"For kidnapping me while I was indecently clad!" I snapped.

His face (what I could see of it) turned momentarily pink, before returning to its previous pallor. "Out of curiousity, which part did you hit me for, the kidnapping, or your attire?"

I paused to consider. I had actually hit him about my clothing, but come to think of it, the kidnapping was a bit of a problem. "Um….both, I guess."

He snorted. "Two things. Firstly, I did not kidnap you. I seem to recall you came with me. Secondly, how is it my fault you were dressed like that?"

"Well, I was in my dressing room, hello!" I snarled, momentarily forgetting to speak the old fashioned dialect.

"You could have just as easily grabbed an overcoat or something." He pointed out.

"I give up." I said wearily. "What's your name? I really do not want to have to constantly refer to you as 'Hey you'."

He blinked, apparently in surprise. "Um, Inu-Yasha."

I titled my head. "Inu-Yasha? Interesting name. Does it have anything to do with those ears?"

Said ears quickly flatted to his skull, as if in embarrassment.

"You saw? You saw all this time?"

"Well, no." I admitted. "They kind of popped up after you fell out of the chair."

"Was _knocked _over." Inu-Yasha-san corrected. "Personally, I think it's an extremely inconsiderate thing to do, Kagome."

My temper flared. "Who on earth do you think you are to address me in such an informal manner?"

"The Phantom of the Opera!" he snapped, then looked as if he regretted it.

"Obviously! And I'm Tsubaki-dono!" I said sarcastically.

"You certainly are not, but I am!" Inu-Yasha-san retorted. "Think about it! How many people live underneath the Opera House?"

"You may have a point there…" I mused.

* * *

:Inu-Yasha:

To my relief, she seemed to have forgotten my slip about her name. She also had not noticed the strangeness of thefact that I knew it at all…

* * *

:Naraku:

I threw my hands up in the air. The queue was _ridiculously _long!

"All this publicity from Miss Higurashi's disappearance! The really silly part is, there's no way to use it because she's gone and disappeared!" I groaned as I stepped into the Opera House.

I sighed. "Scandal is amazingly profitable, it seems. Ugh, Opera…what a drama!"

"Oh, Naraku-san!"

I turned to see Onigumo-san, my partner. "Well, Onigumo-san?"

"What ever are we going to do about this?"

I shrugged. "The show must go on, clearly."

"But we have no cast!"

"But we have a lot of profit!" I countered.

"Who _are_ we going to cast as the lead? Tsubaki-dono is gone, Higurashi-san disappeared, and did you hear about the horse?"

"What horse?"

Onigumo-san rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, we have a stable-"

"A _stable_!" I said incredulously.

"Yes, a stable, and the groom claims that the white horse from the 'Propheté'went missing last week, and apparently still hasn't show up."

I blinked. "Well…er…a pity about the horse. At any rate, we aren't putting on the 'Propheté_', _we're doing 'Il Muto', tonight, anyway."

"Well who do you suggest we cast as the Countess?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a bloody clue. Izumari Nazuna-san, Fukuru Sango-san, anyone who can sing and wears dresses. And isn't utterly hideous." I added as an afterthought.

"The Phantom decided to send me a note, today!" Onigumo-san said in exasperation. 'Dear Onigumo, Kagome was quite lovely tonight, don't you think? Perhaps you should feature her more often?'

I held out my own note. 'Dear Naraku, What a great amount of publicity! Really, you must be pleased. All I ask is that in return you give me a mere two thousand yen, as my salary is due."

"'O.G.'!" we chorused.

"Where is she!"

I blinked. "Who?"

The young Viscount stumbled up the excessive stairs. "Miss Higurashi-san! Where is she?"

"How should we know?" I pointed out.

"Sir, we're in the dark!" Onigumo-san added.

He reached the top and strode towards us. "I take it that you sent me this note?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" I responded, grabbing it from him.

"Written…" Onigumo-san mumbled. He hated rhymes.

I frowned, scanning the letter. "'Don't fear for Miss Higurashi, the Angel of Music has taken her away…'"

Onigumo-san blinked. I frowned. "I do not even understand that!"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Onigumo-san groaned.

I turned, and beamed. "Tsubaki-dono! You're back!"

"That little Viscount! Where is he!" Tsubaki-dono snarled, stomping up the stairs. "How _dare_ you have written this note?"

"And what is it I'm meant to have wrote?" He asked wearily, extending his hand to read the note. Tsubaki-dono shoved it at him.

The Viscount de Chagny examined the note, reading it out. "'Your days at the Opera are numbered. You are far past your prime, and ought to be in a museum by all rights.'"

"A _museum!_" Tsubaki-dono shrieked.

"Miss Higurashi has returned."

We turned. Fukuru-san stood at the bottom of the steps, composed as usual.

"Oh, good…" Onigumo-san sighed. "May we see her?"

"Wait. I have a note."

We all groaned in unison.

I closed my eyes and held out my hand. "Here. Just- just give it to me."

I opened it and read.

_Dear Sirs,_

_I have now sent you several notes of a most amiable nature. Kagome Higurashi has returned to you, and I am anxious that her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Tsubaki in the role of the pageboy and put Kagome in the role of the Countess. The role which Miss Higurashi plays calls for charm and allure, whereas the role of the pageboy is silent – which makes my casting, in a word…ideal._

* * *

:Inu-Yasha:

As it happened, in a fit of boredom one night, I had made myself little 'Il Muto' figurines out of plastic, with removable heads. While completing my letter, I unceremoniously plucked off Tsubaki's head and Kagome's, switching them so Kagome's head was on the body of the Countess, and Tsubaki's head was sitting ridiculously on the costume of the page boy. Heheh…..I do love voodoo dolls…

_If these commands are not obeyed, then Tsubaki must bet prepared for a fate worse than death. _

_Believe me to be, despite these words,_

_Your most humble and obedient servant,_

_O.G._

* * *

:Naraku:

"HIGURASHI!" Tsubaki-dono snapped. "This is all a plot to help her! And I know exactly who did it. Her lover, the Viscount!"

"That's not true!" the Viscount retorted. "I'm not her lover, and I'm most certainly not the Phantom of the Opera!"

"I don't believe this! Gentlemen! I shall leave again if you insist on stifling me in such an abhorrent means! If you dislike my singing, then say so!"

"Of course not!" Onigumo-san pleaded.

"You are our star!" I protested, desperate to _have _a star.

"Higurashi-san will be playing the pageboy!" Onigumo interjected.

"_Tsubaki _will be playing the lead!" I added.

"Would you rather not have your precious little _tenshi_?" Tsubaki snapped.

"Of course not!" We said in unison.

* * *

A/N: What fools….

**Credits, credits**! A lot of my dialogue, mostly towards the beginning of the story at this point, was taken from the book 'The Phantom of the Opera' by Gaston Leroux. As well, I referenced Kates' "The Phantom of the Opera, Retold" for the Phantom's second letter (although admittedly, I did use the opening from Leroux).

**Tenshi- Angel**

**I can now actually guess** how many chapters this is going to be. My current estimate is 12/13 chapters. I know, it sounds short, but that is my rough estimate. Believe me, it's a new thing for me to actually HAVE an estimate.

**I know, I made** Inu-Yasha uncharacteristically witty in this chapter. But seriously, if we give him credit for 'Music of the Night', we have to give him at least a little wit. Besides, I adore witty discourse…

**Review Responses:**

**SilverShadowKitsune**: bows—I have now truly revealed him. When you get a chance, do see the movie! I have watched all the other versions, and I must say I like the 2004 version SO much better than Claude Rains or even Lon Chaney. (Lon Chaney has a real scary mask, and Claude Rains seems to have developed allergies rather than disfiguration from acid). And yes, you were right!

**Kagome1514**: sighs—Yes, I botched some of the lyrics. I fully intend to steal the written-out song book of the lyrics from Thatz, who stole it from Flying-Cesia, though I'm pretty sure it actually belongs to her parents, and fix them. I already know it's really 'night unfurls it's splendor'. You want to play Christine someday? That's an awesome goal! One of my friends (an non-ffnetter) is suspiciously like Christine. She looks freakishly like a younger Emmy Rossum in some lights, is really kind and 100 against the death penalty, half-Swedish, and her name rhymes with Christine. It's so eerie…

**HazelEyedFreak**: applauds—Hmm…5-6 years? Sounds good, if I don't commit suicide from overloads of hw first.

**mweph**: Thank you! Actually, it's kinda refreshing to have somebody who knows nothing about POTO. Makes what happens next more of a mystery, you know?

**kinokokichigai**: I think my friend Flying-Cesia may have the original cast soundtrack. To be honest, whatever she has, I spend far too much of lunch doing silly impressions of the singers (i.e: fLeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeSh!). But, it's fine if you like the original cast soundtrack better. –snorts—I can just imagine Miroku…  
Miroku: Ah! Kagome! It has been too long! –gropes—  
Kagome: Eeeek! Lecher! Get out of my dressing room!

**Just a general question**, has anyone actually seen a real opera? Me, I've seen Gilbert and Sullivan, (The Mikado and Pirates of Penzance) but do they count?

I'm trying to get tickets to an opera, thinking Carmen, Ariane, Don Giovanni, or maybe Madame Butterfly.

And I WILL be seeing Faust.

**Please review! (bows) Reviews kudasai!** (gimme reviews)


	5. Il Muto

A/N: groans—My stomach is stuffed…..I ate a HUGE waffle at a Belgian restaurant for lunch. I just finished a ten minute IM conversation with Thatz…our second IM chat, actually, and our first without calling each other and yelling "Get on AOL!"

Disclaimer: points to T-shirt—Read it. –T-shirt reads "Property of Rumiko Takahashi"—Now, as I am property of Rumiko Takahashi, I cannot possibly be expected to own anything she creates. Yes, this shirt is real. Yes, I am wearing it in reality.

Disclaimer II: If I owned 'The Phantom of the Opera", Christine sure as heck wouldn't have ended up with Raoul!1!One!

* * *

* * *

:Kagome:

­­­Someone was smacking my face. "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

Suddenly a bucket of water was upended on me. At least, it felt that way.

I shot up, coughing, and shivering. "I am up! I am up!"

Sure enough, Sango-chan stood there with an empty bucket in her hands. She dropped the bucket and put a hand on my forehead. "At last! I was nervous. You should be thankful that Okaa-san wouldn't tell the managers anything."

I frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well…" Sango-chan dropped her voice to a whisper. "You would not want everyone to know you were with the Phantom of the Opera, would you?"

"No, I was with the Angel of Music." I said stupidly. "Now go away and let me sleep in peace.

Sango-chan rolled her eyes and ripped the covers off my bed. "Why are you doing that, Sango-chan?" I protested. "I will have you know it is freezing in here, especially with the cold water you poured on me!"

"You need to get ready for the opera tonight." Kikyo said calmly, stepping in the room.

"Opera?" I groaned. "Oh, curse opera!" I shoved my head under a pillow.

I had a feeling Kikyo and Sango-chan were exchanging looks.

Kikyo pulled the pillow off my head. I looked at her blearily.

"You will not have to worry about your voice tonight. The opera is 'Il Muto'."

"Kami-sama…." I moaned. "How is that not a problem? All those ha-has…._Oh-ho he doesn't know! Ho ho ho ho ho ho…_" My voice died out slowly as I buried my face in the mattress.

"You are playing Seraphimo." Sango-chan said bluntly.

I looked up again. "The silent role? I suppose that is good news…although being a man to Tsubaki-dono's lady is always something of a pain….assuming our precious diva returned?"

Sango-chan hopped onto the bed eagerly. I had a feeling something was in the air. Sango-chan does like to gossip… "Yes, and that is just the scandal! Tsubaki-dono came back, and was furious! It seems someone sent her an insulting note, and she thought your Hojo-san sent it!"

I knew it…"He is not my Hojo-san…" I muttered grumpily. I was starting to become a little more disgruntled at playing the silent role the more I thought of it.

"Of course not! Anyhow, then the managers received another note." Sango-chan's voice dropped secretively. "It was from the Phantom! He said to cast you in the role of Countess, and _Tsubaki-dono _as the silent role, or else!"

I blinked at her. That made no sense. "So….why am I playing Seraphimo again?"

"Because Tsubaki-dono is jealous!"

Kikyo sent her daughter a disapproving look. "Gossips rarely meet a kind end, Sango. Come, Kagome-chan. You must prepare for the opera.

"Coming…" I groaned, stumbling out of bed.

I basically tripped into my costume, until one of the dancers, Nazuna-san, I believe, gave me some brandy. Never mind the fact that I am a bit too young for brandy, I spit it right out. But it did wake me up.

In the distance, I could hear Tsubaki-san shrilling, supposedly in practice. However, it didn't sound like anything I'd ever heard from 'Il Muto', and I could have sworn there were people accompanying her. Oh well, divas will be divas, I suppose.

I took one last look at my costume. It was definitely not the most flattering outfit I had ever worn, but it could have been worse. It consisted of a white blouse, high collar, with an off-white vest over it. I wore an off-white skirt with pink stripes on it. Underneath were a pair of blue breeches, for the scene where Seraphimo is revealed as a man.

I saw Sango-chan ahead, dressed in a maid's costume. I ran up to her, and we both congregated in the wings, waiting for our turn.

The overture began to play, and Sango-chan got up, and walked over to stand next to Nobunaga-san, for she was entering with him.

The curtain opened, and Sango-chan, Nobunaga-san, a man I didn't recognise, and Koharu-san ran on stage.

Since they had the introduction, they were on first.

"_This faithless lady's bound for Hades. Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

Fortunately, that was my cue. I bustled onstage with my duster, waving it around rather randomly. In my tired state, it was a good thing I had remembered to tie back my hair.

This particular opera was a comedy, at least, so if I accidentally did something stupid, the audience would be none the wiser, and laugh it off.

Or so I hoped.

"Seraphimo, your disguise is perfect!" Tsubaki-dono chirped, clearly glad to be back. She was wearing an enormous pink gown, with a huge bustle. It dated from a century or two back. I was certainly glad we didn't live in that era. However would you get in a door?

There was a loud knock from offstage.

"Why, who can this be?" Tsubaki-dono asked, widening her eyes.

"Gentle lady, admit your loving fiancée!" Came the off-stage cry of the male lead. I didn't really know his name, but the ballet chits called him Peach Man.

I walked over to another part of the stage to "clean" in peace. I vaguely wondered why anyone would get worked up over 'Il Muto'. It was really just a fop opera.

"My love-" I heard a gasp from Sango-chan, who was also on stage. Unusually enough, it was actually part of the script. The audience laughed at whatever physical comedy joke had just been made. I didn't really remember what it was. "I am called away on affairs of state to England." Peach Man continued. "And must leave you with your new maid."

I heard him say aside to the audience. "Though I would happily take the maid with me."

The audience laughed again.

"The old fool's leaving!" Tsubaki-dono added to the audience.

Then, I believe Peach Man was supposed to turn to the audience as well. "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!"

After a few "Addio!"s, I turned around, and Peach Man went offstage.

"_Seraphimo, away with this pretense!" _Tsubaki-dono shrilled. "_You cannot speak, but kiss me in that old man's absence!"_

I pulled off my skirt so that the breeches were clearly visible.

Tsubaki-dono whipped out a large fan, and held it in between us. We both leaned down behind it, and she quietly slapped my face.

Then we stood up, and Tsubaki-dono continued the song with the servants onstage. I winced at my painful cheek while the diva sang: "_Poor fool, oh, he makes me laugh_! _Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time I tried to get a better better half!"_

"_Poor fool, oh, he doesn't know! Oh ho ho ho ho-"_

"**_Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be left empty?"_**

I jumped at the terrifyingly familiar voice. Then I whipped my head around to look at Box 5.

And oh, horror, _Hojo-kun_, of all people was seated in Box 5!

Now I _really _believed that Inu-Yasha was the Phantom of the Opera.

"He's here…" I groaned.

Tsubaki-dono spun around and hit me over the head with her fan. "Your part is silent, little toad!"

* * *

:Inu-Yasha:

A _toad_, madame? Perhaps it is _you_ that is the toad.

* * *

:Kagome:Tsubaki-dono resumed her aria. "_Poor fool, oh, he doesn't know! Oh ho ho ho ho ho_- _**co-oak**!_" 

The audience blinked, then laughed, assuming it was a joke.

Unfortunately, it was no joke, as funny as it was. Tsubaki-dono was not supposed to croak like a toad. Actually, it was rather ironic…

No matter how hard she tried, Tsubaki-dono could not get out the toad that had seemingly leapt into her throat. It happened more and more, the more she tried.

"_Poor fool- **co-oak**! Oh, he doesn't- **co-oak**!"_

To prevent further problems, the curtains quickly closed. However, one of the servants was left outside the curtain. The audience was roaring by this time.

"Here, girl!" Fushigi-sama ran onstage and pulled me out in front of the curtain.

"You're fired!" I heard Kitsune-san, the conductor, hiss to the fop still dancing in front of the curtain. Fushigi-sama unceremoniously shoved the dancing yellow fop offstage, and shouted to the audience. "Tonight's production of Il Muto will continue momentarily, when the role of the Countess will be played by-" he shoved me in front of him. "Higurashi Kagome-san!"

To my surprise, the audience applauded.

"In the meantime," Fushigi-sama shouted." I present the ballet from act 3!"

"_What_!" Kitsune-san hissed from the orchestra pit.

"The ballet!" Fushigi-sama hissed back, and dragged me offstage.

The music for the ballet began to play. Meanwhile, the curtains were raised to show complete pandemonium onstage, as sets rose and fell, and props were pulled offstage, and shoved onstage, while performers ran back and forth.

The audience was in hysterics at this point.

Finally, the set had successfully changed, and the dancers were all onstage too. As well, some sheep were frolicking cheerfully.

I saw as much before I ran back to my dressing room to change.

I had changed into a white dress, when something told me to go out. I walked back to the wings.

There were strange flashes up there. Flashes that meant someone was moving about.

That someone had to be Mushin-san, though, since he was the only person who would be up in the flies during an opera, right?

Right?

There was a swishing noise, and _something_ fell down onto the stage.

The corps-de-ballet screamed.

As soon as I saw it clearly, I screamed too.

It was Mushin-san! However, his face was bloated and discolored, and his eyes stared blindly out at us. There was a rope tied around his neck.

He was _dead_.

The rope was cut, and Mushin-san fell onto the ground. The corps-de-ballet shrieked again, and ran off the stage.

I couldn't move, however. I was transfixed by the horror of it all. Mushin-san was dead, and _someone_ had strangled him. _Someone _who was up in the flies during the performance.

Nobody could have been up there but Inu-Yasha.

Which meant-

"Come on, Kagome-san!" Someone was grabbing me by the arm and dragging me away. I turned. "Hojo-kun!"

Then I realised he was trying to get me to safety. "No, come with me!" I grabbed Hojo-kun's arm, and dragged him towards the stairs.

* * *

A/N: meeklyHi...I'm uploading this from Thatz's computer...days after I finished writing it. My brother's computer is about as alive as the Pope (no offense if you're Catholic, I'm justa weird little Shinto), and thus I cannot go online.

Okay, thank you everyone byebye bye


	6. All That The Phantom Asked Of You

A/N: First of all, I have become obsessed with Tenebrion (a phic), but unfortunately doubt that I will ever be able to match the style of that authoress. It's like dark, violent poetry, something of an acquired taste, but far too easy to sink into once you have.  
Note: At this point I'm just plain playing around with the lyrics to suit my purpose.

:Kagome:  
Once I had successfully dragged him to the roof, Hojo-kun immediately began expressing his feelings. In song.  
_Why have you brought us here? _He asked.  
We can't go back. I said bluntly, ignoring his feeble attempts at imitating the opera. His eyes will find us there.  
_Those eyes that burn?_ Hojo-kun offered.  
I rolled my eyes. They hardly _burned_. And in this Labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind. I said dryly. Somebody had just _died_. I was hardly in the mood to participate in a pointless sung argument.  
Hojo-kun, however, didn't seem to understand or share my sarcasm. Kagome-san, _there is no Phantom of the Opera!_  
I groaned. Yes, there bloody well is! Deciding that song might get my point across better, I paused for a moment to think up lyrics. Erm, _friend, I've seen him. _I quickly cut myself off before I got too deeply entrenched in song. Opera does things to a person.  
You could not possibly have! Hojo-kun said cheerfully. Because the Opera Ghost does not exist.  
I sighed. Yes he _does _Hojo-kun! Who killed Mushin-san? It was the Angel of Music!  
Hojo-kun looked as if someone had told him the Earth was square. In other words, completely, utterly confused. Kagome-chan, you aren't making sense. First you insist that the Phantom of the Opera killed that stagehand, next you insist this murderer is an angel.  
I threw my hands up in the air. Hojo-kun would never ever understand anything beyond the simplest emotions. Look, he is both, all right? The Phantom of the Opera is the Angel of Music.  
Hojo-kun blinked at me.   
I tried to suppress a growl of annoyance, as I was forced into further song. _Well, in his face, all the sadness of the world. And then his eyes, _um, _they both threatened and adored._ I'm not making this up! I said defensively as Hojo-kun gave me a disbelieving look. _And I heard, as I'd never heard before...  
What you heard was a dream and nothing more _Hojo-kun sang solemnly.  
I said slowly. Do you mind if I scream?  
Not at all, Kagome-chan. he said pleasantly.  
I screamed my head off in annoyance. When I was done, I could have sworn I heard a faint whimper.  
_Kagome, Kagome...  
_I jerked uneasily. What was that?  
Hojo-kun blinked.   
I slumped weakly. Hojo-kun, you must think I'm delusional.  
He gently patted my shoulder. Of course not, only a little confused. Now, _no more talk of darkness_.  
I gave him a funny look.  
_Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you_.  
I blinked. Hojo-kun was confusing me. A lot.

:Hojo:  
I just had to cheer her up! Kagome-chan was being so morbid! I continued my song. _My fears will warm and calm you!_ _All you want, is freedom. A world with no more night._ _And me, always beside you! To hold you and to hide you. So say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you! Share each day with me, each night, each moment! Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you!_

:Inuyasha:  
_Anywhere you go I will kill you! _

:Kagome:  
To my embarrassment, Hojo-kun leaned in to kiss me. I turned away, but he turned with me ans crushed his face against mine. I was uncomfortably aware of Inuyasha's rose gripped in my hand. (Kikyo had given it to me, but I knew it was from _him_.)  
I was utterly disgusted, and struggled to get out of his grip. Somehow, he had grabbed my arms. Ew, I did not want to be kissed by Hojo-kun!

:Inuyasha:  
I looked away as he kissed her. I do not understand it. What did she see in him? A stupid, lousy fop! What did that craupaud think he was doing, stealing Kagome? She was mine, damn it! Where was that freak Viscount when her father died? Where was he when she was accepted into the ballet? Who dried her tears? Who sang her to sleep? _I did!_

:Kagome:  
I finally managed to break out of his grasp. I finally gasped, running a little bit down the stairs. I spit on my glove and scrubbed my lips furiously.  
Gross, fop germs.  
I did _not _just think that.  
Hojo-kun blinked at me from the top of the stairs. Little Lotte?  
I sighed. Look, Hojo-kun, I can understand you trying to comfort me, but I would really prefer it if you did not kiss me. The Angel of Music will not like it.  
he said gently, there is no angel of music. It is just someone playing a trick on you.  
_No! I screamed, covering my ears. Shut up! What do you know about it? You only just got here!  
Hojo-kun frowned.   
I was instantly ashamed. What was I doing? I was acting horrible. I looked up at Hojo-kun. He was every normal girl's dream. What was wrong with me, running away from him? He was my childhood friend too, if nothing else.  
Say you love me. He repeated.  
I...love you? I repeated hesitantly. Maybe I should just give Hojo-kun a chance, instead of always thinking of...Him. I felt nervous, thinking His name.  
Hojo-kun eagerly ran towards me, but I put up a hand. Only no more kissing. I do not fancy it._

:Inuyasha:  
Their scents had left. I walked out from behind the statue. Kagome's rose was lying in the snow. She had dropped it.  
A clear sign.  
I slowly leaned down and picked it up. The winds were strong, and they whipped my cape and hair around as I cradled the rose. _I gave you my music,_ I sang _Made your song take flight- and now, how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me! _I closed my eyes in pain. _He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing!_ Oh, Kagome... I sobbed, burying as much of my face as possible into the flower.  
_Say you love me every waking moment-  
_I could hear the fop's voice in my head.   
_Say the word and I will follow you...  
_It filled me with unspeakable fury. How _dare _that little turd steal Kagome from me? How _dare _he!  
_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
_I realised I was crushing the rose. I stood up and threw the stalk and bleeding petals away, running to Apollo's Lyre.  
Scaling it was but the work of a moment for me, and once I was at the top, I threw my head back and bellowed with all my wrath _YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO- ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!_  
_  
_

A/N: The dividers may not be there, but that is due to the switch to Mac. No time for review responses. Have dentist appointment. However...I SAW PHANTOM ON BROADWAY! YES! And lemme tell ya, Hugh Panaro rocks. I mean it. If anyone is interested, I called Hojo Raoul once this time "Ew! I didn't want to kiss Raoul!" then I went back and went "Crap!" and fixed it.

For all those worried, this story is NOT Hojo/Kagome. I personally believe there is enough R/C in the original Phantoms. We SO do not need fanfictions. E/C FOREVER! WHEEE!

Pardon my Leroux reference to Apollo's Lyre. 


	7. Maskerade

A/N: Ahem. Angel Sanctuary is disturbingly addictive. I am very, very very scared. Have read two volumes. Am hooked. My life is over. Especially since my local Barnes and Noble carries all volumes 1-7 (sob, sob)  
On another note, the beginning of this chapter owes a good deal to Leroux.

:Kagome:  
The wind whipped wildly at my hair and dress. I smiled. The sun was setting in a beautiful burst of orange and red.  
Everything was had been going splendidly since I agreed to let Hojo-kun court me. Perhaps it had been the right thing to do after all.  
Still...  
The smile slipped off my face as I remembered Inuyasha. What on earth had happened to him? Down in the cellars he had been sarcastic, cocky, in a way, and...suave, almost. The man who hung Mushin-san had behaved like a deranged murderer. Maybe Inuyasha had some sort of personality disorder? Why was I referring to him without an honorific, anyway?  
I groaned, and clutched my head. This was _really_ confusing me.  
I was supposed to be madly in love with Hojo-kun. Everyone said so, and everyone could not be completely wrong. Yet they were, partly. I knew that Hojo-kun was the perfect man, the perfect as Sango-chan and the other ballet rats would say. He was good looking, charming, polite, noble, rich and in love with me. When I really think about it like that, it sounds like there should be no problems. But, I hated to admit it, but I wanted something more. The problem with Hojo-kun was, he was _too_ obvious, too blunt, too...plain. I knew everything about him, and he bored me. If I was to marry, I wanted someone with mystery and adventure. One might almost say, a dangerous man. Above all things, I wanted someone who loved music like I did. Someone like...well, someone like Inuyasha.  
I sighed. That was indeed, my problem in a nutshell. I was supposed to want the rich handsome hero, not the outcast! Inuyasha was a _murderer_. How could I stay committed to a killer?  
Hojo-kun startled me out of my reverie.   
I turned around to look at him. Suppose I did marry Inuyasha. What kind of life would we have? How would I eat? Would I ever see Kikyo and Sango-chan again?  
Hojo-kun was standing on one knee, now. He opened his hand. A sapphire studded ring was in his hand. Kagome-chan, will you marry me?  
There was no life for me and Inuyasha.  
Yes, Hojo-kun.

:Hojo:  
From the time when I proposed to Kagome-chan, life became blessedly easy. I was quite worried about her. All those superstitions could not be good for her health! Nevertheless, once we were engaged, she seemed much more relaxed. She agrees now that there is no Phantom of the Opera, and that Mushin-san's death was a tragic accident, and nothing more. I visit as frequently as possible, and whenever I visit, she takes me exploring. Of course, we never leave the Opera House, a fact which I found quite strange, but have decided to dismiss as a mere eccentricity.  
I found that the Opera was quite fascinating, far more than I had ever dreamed. Kagome-san has had years to study it, and seems to know every nook and cranny of the place. Each time I see something new, whether it be place or person. Just yesterday we came across Fukuru Sango-san, a ballet girl who curtsied quite prettily and seemed to know Kagome-chan quite well. Then, as I was leaving, I happened upon my older brother, and I greeted him. It seems he's up to his old tricks again, this time with Fukuru-san as the bait. I told Miroku that there was absolutely no need to be so lecherous as he was accustomed to being with the highborn ladies. I am sure Fukuru-san would jump at the chance of being connected to the de Chagny wealth. I pointed out.  
My brother shivered. Please. There is one Fukuru-san and one Sango-chan. Do not confuse them, as I have no intention of being associated with Kikyo-dono romantically.  
When I asked politely who Kikyo-jo was, he responded, Sango-chan's mother. The ballet mistress, to be avoided with more care than the Phantom himself.  
I laughed. Please, Miroku. Do not tell me that you too have fallen into this trap of moral superstition!  
He raised an eyebrow. Have a care, Hojo. I believe that there is more to this Phantom than meets the eye. If I were you, I should be very careful in my dealings with Kagome-san.  
I frowned. What has Kagome to do with him?  
Miroku gripped my shoulder. Hojo! Watch your step! You are blind if you have not noticed how the Opera Ghost's letters favour her. There is something decidedly odd going on between Kikyo-dono, the Phantom, and her adopted daughter. Steer clear of all of them if you wish to remain without a noose around your neck!  
Kagome-chan is my fiancee. I said coldly.  
Do not let love for the opera wench close your eyes to the Phantom! If you steal away the object of his affection it may very well mean your death, little brother!  
I shook my head. Sango-san has deluded you into thinking this thing exists. The Phantom of the Opera is nothing but a legend!

:Inuyasha:  
I glanced up at the ceiling. I wonder how things are going with Kagome and the wimp? I shook my head to clear my mind of such thoughts. It must be finished first! I said aloud. Quite finished!

:Kagome:- THREE MONTHS SINCE CHAPTER SIX  
It was the night of the New Year's Masquerade at the Opera House. How the Masquerade had come to be situated in the Opera I had yet to understand. Nevertheless, Hojo-kun had promised to meet me at the stairs. I wore a black gown, dressed as Shadow.  
I was very nervous.  
I should not have been. It had been three months since Raoul had tried to kiss me on the roof, and nothing had happened. No murders, no salary for Inuyasha, no nothing.  
No lessons...  
That part made me sad, which led me to wonder, what would happen if I married Hojo-kun? That meant no lessons ever again.  
Hojo-kun tapped me on the shoulder.   
I smiled at him. What was I doing, thinking about the Phantom at a time like this? Think of it, a secret engagement. I said jokingly. Look, your future bride.  
Hojo-kun frowned, like he had when I first told him it must be a secret. But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me- He leaned down.  
No please- I ducked away.  
It's an engagement, not a crime! he insisted.  
Hojo-kun, you know I do not like being kissed. I lied. The truth was, I did not like being kissed by him. But I couldn't tell him that. I had my own problems to deal with, and I had to resolve them before the wedding.  
Let's not argue. he decided.  
Please pretend... I pleaded.  
I can only hope that I will understand in time. He said with a sigh as we entered the great hall. He swept me up into a waltz. I tried not to fidget in his arms. This was so confusing...was I doing the right thing? Loud cheery music swung through the halls, distracting me with its strange cheerfulness.  
_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade, masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Buring glances, turning heads, masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle-_  
The singing and dancing suddenly ground to a halt. I blinked. What had happened? In front of me, Hojo-kun's eyes grew so large I was certain they were about to pop out of his head. I heard a woman scream, as I slowly turned around and discovered what the reason for the frozen moment was.  
Him.  
At the top of the grand flight of stairs stood the figure of Inuyasha. I barely recognised him. His ears were hidden, likely pinned down. His hair was still tied back, but his mask had changed. It was now the shade of rotten skulls, a tan/brown. It was designed to look like a rotted deformed skull, twisted at parts. His evening wear was now a deep crimson red, nearly the color of blood. However, the collar was embroidered with gold, and the cravat was still white. There was a sword sheathed at his side. Inuyasha was Red Death.  
He smirked, and began to walk down the stairs. _Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? _ He glanced at Fushigi-sama and Kaitou-sama, who were gaping at him. _Did you miss me, good messieurs, I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score- Don Juan Triumphant! _He dropped a stack of papers at their feet. Kaitou-sama nervously picked them up.  
Inuyasha's gaze glanced over us who actually lived here. _Fondest greetings to you all- a few instructions just before rehearsal starts.  
_To my horror, I felt the reassuring presence of Hojo-kun behind me vanish. He had left me here! I whispered.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued his speech in song. _Tsubaki must be taught to _ act_, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage.  
_Tsubaki-dono, clad in a spare costume from an opera set in Arabia, spluttered in disbelief.  
_Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Manten's age.  
_Tsunderu Manten-san, Tsubaki-dono's second husband and, oddly enough, current lead bass, stared at the considerably thinner Inuyasha. Ignoring him, the Phantom turned back to the directors. _And my managers must learn that their place in in an _office- _not the arts.  
_He turned and looked down the stairs, to where I was (and Hojo-kun wasn't). _As for our star, Higurashi-san...  
_I swallowed hard, trying not to look at him. This man kills! I told myself. He is not who you think he is!  
_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good, she knows that- Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride would let her return to me- her teacher_!  
I looked up. So it was true.  
_Her teacher...  
_Now I knew why I kept thinking of him. I could not not think of him. I was the Phantom's- Inuyasha's protégé. I took a step toward him. Somehow, he was right in front of me now. I could never marry Hojo-kun. Ever.  
Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the sapphire studded ring hanging around my neck. Oh no. Hojo-kun's ring...  
Your chains are still mine- You belong to me!  
With a swift motion he broke the chain around my neck and disappeared through a trap door that had not been there before.  
Hojo-kun dashed out of nowhere and jumped in after him.  
Hojo-kun, don't! I screamed.

A/N: This was a problematic chapter, but life isn't easy. Please, please tell me if I screwed something up or someone is OOC, because I am sick, and in no way a proper judge.  
((From the background)) FOREST SPIRIT! WE GIVE YOU BACK YOUR HEAD!  
Er, sorry, my brother has become addicted to my Princess Mononoke DVD. Kinda weird, isn't it?  
Once I almost typed Christine, and about five times I had to delete Raoul.  
For those unfamiliar with Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera, and who are curious about Miroku's character, Miroku is based on the Comte Phillipe de Chagny, Raoul's older brother. Phillipe is less of a wimp, and more of a ladies man than his little brother. Weirdly enough, Phillipe actually has a group of fangirls.

Okay, so next chapter we discover Inuyasha's orgins, and I prove that I am not bashing Kikyo in this story.

Ahem. I have decided on the **project I will be working on after I finish this**. Hint: The title is Hiraikotsu-hime, and it stars Miroku and Sango, my first work of that kind. I am going to try to write a whole Miroku/Sango fic. However, Inuyasha/Kagome fans will enjoy (Hey, I am still the authoress!). Also features good roles for Sesshomaru and, strangely enough, Izayoi, who is a full demon in it. What else...Oh yes! Kikyo once again has a large role. She isn't exactly evil, and she isn't exactly good, but very few characters are in this story.

What happened? There are less reviews. Where are the people like Kagome1514 and SilverShadowKitsune, and all of you other people who haven't reviewed in a while? Did I scare you off? (goes teary eyed)

I really appreciate reviews!  
**Hawk Chic**: Thank you for reviewing so many times! I'm glad you like the story!  
** Bloodied Angel: **: Hooray, someone who also feels it is obvious!

Read 'Drabbles With Demons; by Chandelier-sama! It is really me under another name!

I MISS ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! I refuse to update unless those of you who are "forgetting" to review (I've done it myself, sometimes) actually review. You don't have to say a lot, just a word is even okay! Just let me know somebody is reading this! 


	8. Kikyo's Decision

A/N: Character Commentary: I love my Kikyo. I really do. She's harsh, but bang on when it comes to character judgment. Don't worry, though, this story is not going to be Inuyasha/Kikyo. What is it? YOU SHALL SEE! But it's fairly obvious, considering my leanings in general. I made Hojo-kun way too smart at parts. Damn, this guy is so Raoul's long-lost brother.  
I also provide an explanation of Erik's original torture chamber, from Leroux. Those of you familiar with the Webber version will be quite new to this, but I think you will not find Kikyo's description boring- it rather keeps this story in a horror genre. Also, those who saw the movie will begin to understand the scene with the mirrors far more.  
A/N 2: Error concerning description of Inuyasha fixed. I am a moron. Note new summer pen-name, I am now Tarinyo's Forest, something which comes from an original story.**Bold**means flashback.

:Hojo:  
I jumped down after that monster. That evil phantom! He would trouble Kagome-chan no longer!  
I jumped only to find myself in a room of mirrors.  
Mirrors, whirling, spinning, glittering. I slashed wildly with my sword. Come out here you monster! Come out you cowardly beast!  
And all at once I was surrounded by phantoms in red, all identical, swinging around me, evading my sword, and ruining my concentration. I am here, Viscomte! they shouted. Or am I here? The voice had moved, from in front of me, to behind. Or here? Or here?  
Why, every time he spoke, his voice jumped to another location!  
Or here, perhaps? Or maybe I am not here at all, but with Kagome!  
I was seized with a sudden terror for her. Kagome-chan! I left her upstairs! Stay away from her! She does not need your corruption!  
How interesting, de Chagny, for I was about to say the same to you! His voice was above me now! From now on, stay away from what is mine!  
What is _that_ supposed to mean! I yelled.  
A cold hand closed over my sword-hand and began pulling me in one direction. I could not see the person, but I knew who it was! Let go of me Inuyasha-san! I yelled. He was no longer in the mirrors- now hundreds of Kagome-chans ran around me, laughing.  
And all a sudden, I was in an ordinary hallway, and the hand proved to be Kikyo-jo's. She stared at me. How do you know his name?  
I looked at her in wonder. Miroku was right!  
How do you know his name? Kikyo-jo repeated, tugging on my hand.  
I have heard Kagome-chan say it, sometimes, when she was looking off into space.  
She nodded in acceptance, and began to walk down the hallway without me. I realised she intended to go away. I shouted.  
Kikyo-jo sighed wearily. What is it, Vicomte?  
I strode up to her. You know something, Fukuru-dono. Don't bother denying it.  
I would hardly waste my breath. Kikyo-jo said wryly. Still, I hardly find it your business.  
He is trying to ensnare Kagome-chan in his dark world, a place where she has no place! I cried. He has tried to kill me, how is it not my business?  
Kikyo-jo rounded on me. And how is it you know what is best for Kagome-chan, you upper class pig? Have you any idea what his world is like? Is Kagome-chan your wife, that you feel it is your business to decide where her place is?  
She is my fiancee! I cried out. She wanted it to be a secret, but I find it one difficult to keep if it will prevent me from keeping her safe!  
Kikyo-jo flinched. Perhaps I am mistaken about you, then. To be perfectly honest, ever since I first saw you, you struck me as a brainless selfish vain little man who had to enchant ladies with his looks alone, since there was absolutely nothing below the surface.  
I was completely lost for words. My god, I had never been insulted in my life, and this woman was giving me the most severe verbal beating I had ever heard anyone get.  
she continued, Kagome-chan is not stupid. If she chose you, you must have some redeeming qualities. I shall tell you his tale.  
Thank you, Fukuru-dono!  
Be good to Kagome-chan, Hojo-sama.

:KikyoÅFÅF  
Several years ago, I had requested a small room a distance from my quarters, as a kind of , preferably near the lower floors. Sesshÿmaru-sama had given it to me, and not asked questions, something of which I was quite grateful of. These current fools- Naraku-san and Onigumo-san- would surely have pestered me greatly.  
We we quite near this of mine at the moment, so I took Hojo-san in. I said brusquely. We can talk properly here.  
The Viscount took a seat. Won't he hear us here? he asked nervously.  
I replied. He will not linger around the torture chamber, I am sure there are things he has to occupy himself with.  
Hojo-san frowned. The torture chamber?  
I said shortly. The room which I just pulled you from.  
How is that a torture chamber?  
I raised an eyebrow. You cannot tell me you enjoyed yourself in there? Inuyasha's torture is a more sophisticated one than your ordinary rack or knife variety. Although I assure you, is is capable of physical torture, his favorite kind is what you were just privy to- mental torture. Believe me, de Chagny, you were fortunate indeed.  
He spluttered.  
Yes, fortunate. I snapped. Just because I had agreed to tell what I knew did not mean that I had to be polite- I still believe he is a fool. His ordinary torture chamber would have thrown you into a large and complicated maze of mirror-rooms with an iron tree and rope located in one. When the lights- and thus the heat- are turned on, you would be surrounded by a deep African forest- all an illusion of course. You would wander around for hours, until you were quite convinced it was real. Then, you would start hearing noises. Perhaps first you would hear the_ roar of a lion_! Then maybe t_he hiss of a poisonous viper_! I mentally smiled as Hojo-san jumped. Hmm, it was quite fun to make this man frightened. I would never have attempted such a childish whim on anyone else.  
And are these things real? He said quickly, trying to regain his composure.  
To you, perhaps. I said calmly. In reality, it is only simulated noises created by Him. But I can assure you, Hojo-sama, it would not be simulated to you, were you in His torture chamber. Oh, but that is not all. I added, as he opened his mouth to speak. Even after you had stopped hearing the noises, you would begin to hear them in your mind as well. It would seem you were on a constant run from beasts. At this point, you would be dying of thirst as well. However, no one ever brings water into the torture chamber. Mirages of water would appear before your eyes, but it is only mirrors, and you would not get a single drop to drink. Then, at last you would find the iron tree and rope. In exhaustion, and full of dread for what lay before you, totally convinced that there lay no way out but death, you would welcome the rope, and the blessed iron tree. You would hang yourself, in relief. The tree is iron, so that none are so heavy that they break the branch.  
I could see I had succeeded in horrifying my audience. None have ever escaped the true torture chamber. I added, for effect.  
Hojo-san swallowed hard, and sat up straight. Fukuru-dono, please. Your tale of his tortures convinces me even more that you must tell me what it is you know of him.  
I sighed. I had been half hoping that he would forget. My instinct told me that the young Viscount would not understand. Nevertheless, if Kagome-chan had chosen him, perhaps he would. She had good judgment, I believed. Then again, we all make mistakes, do we not?  
Please, Fukuru-dono. For all our sakes.  
I took a deep breath and sat down. Very well. It was many years ago, and I was still a child. I was only fourteen, and training in the ballet dormitories...  
**...  
Kikyo carefully tied her toe shoes up. She had just received them from the ballet mistress, and she was determined to make them last as long as possible.  
Big sister!  
The ballerina-in-training stood up, brushing her long black ponytail behind her. She turned around, to see her younger sister running towards her. Kikyo smiled, watching the seven year old hurtle over the boards proudly in her ballet-flats (1). Hello, Kaede-chan. What is it?  
Oh, big sister, there's a gypsy fair in town, and Hijiri-san asked if the ballet could go, and Kuno-sensei said yes! Isn't it exciting?  
Kikyo frowned. Kaede, I do not think gypsy fairs are the best thing for you. You may be frightened.  
Little Kaede pouted. Kikyo-chaaaaan! If you can go, so can I! Besides, me and Mami-chan have seen a lot of gross things before! I like them! Except for boys. Kaede made a face to elaborate on exactly what she thought of them.  
Well, perhaps I will not- Kikyo stopped herself. What was she saying? As much as she had a disapproval of her younger sister going to a gypsy fair, was it really worth it to sacrifice her own enjoyment to protect her sister's delicate sensibilities? And Kikyo has to admit, she was very curious about the gypsy fair.  
Besides, she thought, Kaede said herself she liked gross things. Many small children do anyway. And Kuno-sensei knows what she is doing.  
Very well. Kikyo said aloud. We'll all go.  
Kaede cheered, and ran off. Wait until I tell Mami-chan!  
Kikyo laughed lightly at her younger sister's antics. She couldn't think what had come over her, thinking of denying Kaede-chan the pleasure! They were merely gypsies, after all. What harm could they do?  
As she practiced her _plies_ and _arabesques_, the young teenager was unaware of the radical change that gypsy fair would make in her life.**

Kikyo walked sedately with the other dancers of her age, as the youngest trainees ran in front, chasing monkeys and other such things, Kaede among them. Kikyo knew better than to worry about her sister- Kaede had gotten lost only twice previously, and on both occasions had found her way back before anyone knew she was missing.  
The ballerina herself, although not running and shouting in amazement like the little ones, was looking around, doing her best to absorb as much as she could as well as she could.  
There were a great many things to be observed, that night at the fair. Dim lights, and unknown players playing eerie music, all sorts of strange, disgusting, and even unsettling people abounded.  
Fortunetellers, self proclaimed , came out from their tents to secure the weak-minded customers that believed they were getting their money's worth.  
Kikyo watched as her friends eagerly fell prey to the propaganda, and all had their fortunes told. Kikyo abstained, not being as superstitious as the others. Masumi-chan was told that she would grow to lead the ballet, and be covered in diamonds. Kioko-chan was told that her dancing would entrance all who saw her, and that hundreds of men would come to pay her court. Rie-chan was told that, despite her father's unfortunate demise to come, her fame would soar to the heavens and never be forgotten.  
Their laughs of triumph and delight rose to mix with the queer atmosphere, and the strange melodies, entwining until it almost seemed the ballet girls were possessed, entranced themselves by the exaggerated tales they had paid for.  
Indeed, the place itself no longer seemed the simple- innocent, even- gypsy fair it had appeared to be from the outside. This camp had an aura all it's own, one that pulled you in and spun you about, and coaxed you that it really was nothing to be feared, and that all was a simple truth.  
Isn't this a merry place! Kikyo heard Hideki-kun exclaim.  
Merry'? There could hardly have been a less fitting adjective for the location in question!  
Weddings were merry. Festivals of a normal kind were merry. The ballet dormitories after a good opera season were merry. But this, this dreadful place, was anything but merry. Ghastly was what Kikyo found it. Completely and utterly ghastly.  
A coaxing voice drew Kikyo's attention away from her oblivious fellow students.  
_Come! Come inside!_ The voice seemed almost more of a hiss than a voice, a snake's tongue voice, not a friendly invite by any means. It turned more than just her head, the other children had heard it as well.  
_Come inside, and see the devil's child! _A different voice this time, a commanding bark-hiss from a stocky, medium height gypsy._  
_Kikyo then noticed the banner on the tent that the gypsy was calling from. The words were painted in dripping blood red letters, in all capital letters for emphasis. THE DEVIL'S CHILD they said. Apparently this was a popular attraction.  
_Come inside! _The gypsy commanded.  
Almost against her will, Kikyo found herself walking, walking with the other girls and boys, even grown men and women!  
Yes, yes, they wanted to see the devil's child!  
The tent was large inside, larger than any of the other ones the girls had been in. And as she approached it, Kikyo saw why. There was a great cage in the center, an opposing thing, created to keep whatever horrors lay inside just there- inside.  
In a terrified sort of fascination, Kikyo approached the cage with the others, all burdened with a fatal curiosity to see, to look upon the devil's child.  
A boy sat inside the cage, a boy younger than her, Kikyo realised. Although he was covered in dirt and grime, if he was properly cleaned, he would be about five years old.  
Kikyo did not understand what was so evil about this boy, what he had done to merit being dubbed the son of the devil. He wore only a soot-covered pair of trousers and- strangely enough, a bag over his head. The bag had two eye holes, and a pair of curiously amber eyes looked out sorrowfully from them. The boy turned away from the chattering, hissing audience, and picked up a stuffed monkey, even more worn than his pants, patched and hand-sown, with one eye missing. The child pulled two copper coins from a hole in the toy, and meticulously affixed them to the animals paws. He slowly began to make the two paws hit together, so they emitted a soft _cling, cling_ noise.  
The gypsy walked in, and roared when he saw what the boy was doing. He snatched away the monkey, and kicked the boy into the ground. The audience laughed as the gypsy whipped him. Kikyo couldn't look away, transfixed by the cruelty of the actions. The bag fell off mid-whipping, and she saw that he had a shoulder length crop of silver hair, falling around his face so as to hide it. Kikyo suddenly was filled with a need to see what lay beyond the hair. What was his face like? Why did he hide it under a bag?  
The gypsy yanked the boy up by his hair. _See the devil's child!_  
Kikyo's eyes widened, and yet she could not look away from the sight. The entire bottom half of the boy's face was covered with blood, making it red. There were additional black streaks running through it. And on the stop of his skull...oh dear. Two pointed ears, akin to horns.  
All of the others screamed, and laughed themselves silly. They threw coins at the gypsy, paying him for capturing such an exotic beast. Some applauded him.  
The little boy's eyes filled with tears, running down his face. Kikyo felt as if she was going to cry too, but years of ballet training held her back (2).  
Hey look, he's crying! somebody yelled. The laughter started all over again. The boy swallowed hard, and the tears stopped flowing. An emotion Kikyo couldn't quite place was burning in his eyes. There was shame in them, but if one had to name the emotion, Kikyo would have called it hatred. Pure, utter hatred and contempt for them, the human race.  
The gypsy dropped the boy with a laugh, and he crawled over to the bag, pulling it over his head and curling up into a ball.  
As the others left, the coppers they threw still tinkling, Kikyo slowly drifted away. She pitied him, she really did, but there was nothing a ballet dancer in training could do to help.

Over by the cage, the gypsy was eagerly counting all the money he had made, and thinking of all the wine and other pleasures he could buy with it. He was unaware of the slow shadow of the boy coming up behind him with a rope.

At the entrance to the tent, Kikyo turned around for one last look.

The gypsy's neck suddenly jolted backwards, and he made choking noises, while clawing desperately at his throat- there was a rope around it, Kikyo realised.  
Within seconds, the man collapsed, dead. The ballerina was frozen with horror, as she watched the boy she had thought harmless slowly stand up, monkey in hand, with the bag still over his head. His eyes stared at her through the bag. Nobody ever looked back before, they said. Nobody cared.  
Kikyo heard the sounds over the gypsies outside, noticing that the dead man wasn't coming outside to call more customers.  
She did not want them to catch the boy, she realised. Kikyo ran over to him. They will be coming after you for this. she said urgently. I know a place where you can hide. Come with me.  
The little boy nodded, and they ran to the back flap of the tent just as the gypsies came in, and saw the dead body of their comrade.  
Leaving the fair turned out to be easier than Kikyo had thought. She pulled her young counterpart through the streets of Pairs, dragging him until she found what she was looking for. Here, the Opera House!

Later, the dancers poured into the training rooms, chattering eagerly. They had not missed Kikyo. They did not, and would never, know of the secret she now kept, the secret of the young Phantom in the cellars.

:Kikyo:  
I hid him there, below the opera house, and away from the world that had been so cruel to him. It was his playground, and now his artistic domain. He is a genius, Hojo-sama! I pleaded, silently praying for him to understand. Kagome is an important part of his world. If you take her away, he will crumble!  
Hojo-san shook his head in what I suppose he believed to be sympathy. But clearly, Fukuru-dono, genius has turned to madness. He survived your leaving the opera for a short while, did he not?  
I shook my head bitterly. You understand not, good de Chagny. I was more of a mother figure to him than anything else. When I left the opera to be married, he was ten years old. He was able to survive my absence, with little exception. I am now little but a messenger woman. If I were to leave again, no doubt my daughter would take my place. Kagome-chan is... an inspiration, a protégé. She is more than you think, to him. Please, do not take her away. If you truly love her, marry her, but let her stay in the opera.  
I knew as I looked at the young Viscount, such a thing would be impossible. If he married her, the opera would never see her like again.****

A/N: YES! This chapter is much longer than the others, you'll find. This is partially due to the fact that I realised (pardon me British spelling) that it was easier to read double spaced. So I will eventually be going back and double-spacing what isn't double spaced right now.  
Nothing really to say, apart from- New Summary!  
Well, review responses:  
angel-tears-16: As you can see, this is definently longer.

Paprika012345: Thank you! I have never had anyone compliment me on my style, and I feel really flattered!

E.J.A Roberts: I did notice you were gone! Gah, I should have known better than to write specific people...somebody was bound to feel left out. Although I have sworn to remain silent about the pairing for once, I will say that I have never, and will never, write a Hojo/ANYONE. That boy needs an original character, one which I don't feel like writing. Ever. I will also say that I strongly oppose Raoul/Chrisine, and adore Erik/Christine, if that means anything...

animeangel: Yup!

Ami Kuroneko: Glad you asked, I actually do have an explanation! In English it _is_ with a qu', but in French it is with a k', and so there is a double answer: 1) I was thinking about the French pronounciation, Maz-ka-rad. 2) The title has a double meaning, both the song, and the fact that Kagome is, in a way, hiding behind a mask of her own, unintentionally leading Hojo to believe she loves him, when she really does not (though that isn't exactly difficult, lol)

Hoshi-chan1: Thank you, almighy one-word reviewer! (cracks up spontaniously)

Cassandra: Actually, I myself love it too much to stop. Kinda an empty threat, last chapter. (rubs the back of her head nervously)

Amanda Trinh: Lol, I looked back and found it after you pointed it out. I cracked up at my stupidity, but will probably leave it in, as I find it amusing. The pairing: Not H/K. About what you suggested...check out either my bio, or the summaries of my other stories and methinks you shall be very very happy.

ABOUT KIKYO'S ROLE: If anyone reviews, and says: Why did you make Kikyo Inuyasha's past lover? I shall bash them with the almighty frying pan. I tried to make very clear that they never so much as kiss, and added in the age difference for empahasis. I think we can safely say the age difference between Inuyasha and Kagome is less than the difference between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

**(1) ** I am not exactly sure what they are called, but I mean the ballet shoes that have regular toes, and usually have an elastic band keeping them on. Those were the type I performed ballet in when I was seven, anyway. coughs  
**(2)** Those who have read the manga Swan' will know what I mean, here. When performing ballet, it is almost the same as acting. You cannot let your emotions show at any time, unless they are the characters emotions. If you are exited, and dancing an angry Coppelia, you have to look angry! But likewise, if your father just died, but you're dancing Aurora, you sure as heck can't show what you're really feeling.  
Me likes reviews. Me wants you to review now. Me will work on next chapter faster if you review.

Yes, you.

And you too. 


	9. Internal and External Battles

A/N: I love all you people! (hugs you all) Thanks a ton to all who put Rose on story alert, favorite stories, put this unworthy one on favorite authors, and to all who reviewed! And I hope that encompasses everyone, because if it doesn't do something so it includes you too! And yes, I am doing my very best to make you all scream in exasperation every time Hojo-kun turns up. Please tell me in a review if I'm doing a good job.

:Kagome:  
I couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned. The last few days had been awful. To my relief, Hojo-kun made it back alive. I could have never lived with myself if Inuyasha had killed him.  
Which brought me back to the question of honorifics. Try as I might, I felt immeasurably strange using any honorific for him. It just felt...odd. Inuyasha-sensei was probably the closest I had come to, but I dismissed that as too formal.  
Hojo-kun on the other hand, I couldn't come to give him any less honorific. I wanted to break off our engagement.  
However, it wasn't that simple. It _never_ was that simple. Breaking off my engagement would leave a stain on my reputation that could never be removed. Gossips would say that I was toying with Hojo-kun, and everyone would take his side. Of course, if he broke off the engagement, it would be him who's reputation was tarnished. But that would never happen for three reasons. Firstly, Hojo-kun would never break it off. Secondly, his brother would never let him. Thirdly, since the de Chagnys were one of the richest families in the entire city, everyone would say that he broke it off because he discovered my true nature in time.  
Divorce was completely out of the question. The damage to my reputation would be so horrible then that I could never leave the opera house, and even then I would have to lock myself in my room when not performing. People would call me a whore, and if there is one thing I will never, ever, allow myself to be called, it is a whore.  
So it seemed I was stuck.  
Hojo-kun was just too naive. How could I have been so stupid as to allow him to believe us in love? I had told myself I was not doing that, but I had been wrong. Why else do people agree to marry one another? I had been a fool, and there was no way out.  
Suppose I told Hojo-kun. Then what? He would, of course, agree to break off the engagement, and try to repress the gossip. It wouldn't help. People would say I still had him under my spell, and refuse to believe him.  
Or maybe he wouldn't even do that! I thought with a sudden horror. Perhaps he would ask me to try to learn to love him. Was he really that foolish? Yes, he was.  
Even were I to marry him, what would such a life hold for me? I would be eternally bound to man I did not love, and expected to give him sons. Even were I to bear the healthiest, most perfect boys in the entire world, gossip would still flutter throughout the branches of the de Chagny family- silenced everywhere else. Did you hear the story, you know she was an _opera girl_.' Yes, isn't it shocking?' Poor Hojo, I always thought the boy was a bit daft, marrying a girl like _that_.'  
And would I ever be able to exist like that? Unable to sing, except at family recitals, and the like. Never to hear Inuyasha again...  
Oh dear.  
I sat up. The dawn had broken hours ago, anyway. I needed advice- advice from the one person I could not get advice from, an impartial.  
I swung my feet over the bed, slipping my cloak over my shoulders. I slid my feet into my slippers, and left the room.  
I smiled wryly at Hojo-kun's prone form. Poor boy, he had tried to stay up all night watching over my room, but fallen asleep. Clearly, he had no idea what trouble he had brought me.  
I walked down the stairs, where Kikyo's carriage and horse waited.  
Slipping a few coins into the driver's hand, I quickly muttered, To the cemetery.  
The driver nodded, and got up into the seat.  
I returned once I had dressed, in a traditional mourning gown of black. Getting in the carriage, I added, My father's grave, please.  
There seemed to be something...off, about the driver this time. His eyes in particular had an uncanny familiarity. I dismissed it as a mere coincidence.  
I thought more about my situation, as it were, with my head on my hand during the carriage ride. I could not marry Hojo-kun, and yet I couldn't not marry Hojo-kun. I could not live without Inuyasha and yet I had to.  
I held my head in my hands in exasperation. This was not going well.  
Feeling a little crazy, I started to sing. _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name...: (the punctuation hog)  
I yawned and stretched. Ah, what a lovely morning! Hmm, but it was early, wasn't it? I looked around me, figuring out my bearings. Oh yes! I was outside the Fukuru's rooms in the opera house, watching over Kagome-san to make sure that madman did not find her again. I carefully opened the door. Fukuru-dono was apparently in the other room, as the connecting door was slightly ajar.  
I paused to ponder that sentence. Ajar? A jar? How could a door be a jar? Whoever invented that word (or words) was clearly out of their mind!  
Then I noticed that Kagome-san's bed was empty!  
I gasped, running down the stairs, not bothering to change from my slightly frilly nightshirt into something more manly.  
There, Fukuru-dono's personal driver was slowly getting up, frowning as he rubbed the back of his head. But the carriage was gone!  
I grabbed his collar (obviously not very hard, so that I wouldn't hurt him). Where did she go!  
The cemetery. he grunted. Didn't have to knock me out, tho-  
I ran back inside, grabbing a random pair of pants and pulling them on, stuffing the bottom of my nightshirt in as well. I also grabbed my boots, and yanked each one on.  
I skidded to a halt outside the stable, rushing in to find a horse.  
There, standing in front of me was a pure white horse!  
Perfect! This exactly fitted in with my Fung Shui, since I was good, and Kagome-san might be captured by evil (probably on a black horse).  
Although it wasn't saddled, there was, mysteriously enough, a bridle on it. I decided to ponder the mystery later, hopping on bareback, and smacking the horse's sides with my boots, urging it into an urgent gallop.  
My only hope was that I wouldn't have to ride the horse again when it was old, since white horses have yellow posteriors in their old age.  
As I galloped along, my hair ribbon flew away. I would have yelped, but then I realized that with my hair flowing in the wind, I looked even more manly!_

:Kagome:  
I climbed out of the carriage, sighing as I did so. It had been years since I had visited here. Coming back to the graveyard...well, it brought back memories.  
I could hear the solitary cemetery bell tolling for seven AM. I really had gotten up early, hadn't I?  
I passed graves as I went, none of them familiar. I supposed that a lot more people than I though died every day. It was a morbid thought, but this was a morbid place, after all.  
The nostalgia was overwhelming, and I soon began to sing. _You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered.You were once a friend and father -then my world was shattered .Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here .Wishing I could hear your voice again, .knowing that I never would . Dreaming of you won't help me to do- all that you dreamed I could . Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions -you were warm and gentle .  
_I bitterly remembed the time back right after my father died- endless, overwhelming misery and confusion._Too many years, fighting back tears ,why can't the past just die?Wishing you were somehow here again! _I screamed. _Knowing we must say goodbye...Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me say goodbye. Help me say... goodbye!  
_I sunk down into the snow before his grave, playing with the hem of my dress.  
_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance... _An all-too familiar voice echoed across the graveyard.  
I looked up. _Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there, standing? _I sang dully. I knew exactly who it was, but didn't have the heart to say-sing so, rather.  
_Have you forgotten your angel?  
Angel I could not ever forget you, you who taught me to sing. _I responded.  
_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from me and my song.  
How I wish I could but see you-  
You ask and I will obey!  
_I stood up, beaming. So perhaps he wasn't angry again! I listened to him sing-  
_Angel of music, you denied me! Turning from true beauty!  
_Er, well, perhaps he was still a little miffed about the incident with Hojo-kun.  
_Angel of music, do not shun me! Come to your strange angel!  
_I walked forward towards where his voice seemed to be coming from, a nearby tree.  
_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music...  
_:ÇÇ§Ç∂ÇÂÇ§:  
As I galloped into the cemetery, at the far end I saw a small figure in black that had to be Kagome-san. I kicked the horse's sides, urging it on.  
Oh no! The monster had her in his grasp again! She was smiling, and walking forward while he was singing.  
_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music...  
_ I shouted. Whatever you think, no matter what you believe, this man- this thing is not your father!

:Ç©Ç≤Çﬂ:  
I spun around at the sound of Hojo-kun's voice. Of course he isn't! I snapped.

:Inuyasha:  
I leaped out of my tree, landing with ease in between Kagome and the git. That asshole! What, did I think I was some sort of pedeophile? Come on, I was closer to her age than he was!  
Drawing my sword, I swiped at him. Barely dodging, the fop rolled away, pulling out his and sloppily returning my stroke. I let him get up, only to attack again. He parried the strokes, mostly out of sheer luck. When he tried to go offensive, it was really quite sad. He swung the sword wildly around, yelling out loud 's and 's. Obviously, he was trying to put on a show for Kagome- and not counting on the fact that I actually knew what I was doing, while he did not.  
What the doofus didn't know was that she actually knew quite a bit about swordplay.  
I might add that when she expressed an interest in weaponry I taught her quite a lot of what I knew myself. Who says that an angel of music can't teach other things?  
I parried each of his strokes easily, although most of the time it wasn't even nesscary. If he wants to show off, I can show off too! I began to slip into the far fancier sword tricks, such as switching from hand to hand, and occasionally using my cape as a shield, something which only worked on amateurs. I think my opponent qualifies as one, don't you?  
Sometimes I even left myself wide open in favor of a particularly dramatic flourish- the viscount, instead of striking at the weak point as a good swordsman would have done, shouted another and did an extremely pointless parry.  
I soon tired of the idiotic boy, and decided to end the battle. I feinted, and he fell for it, reaching out to parry- I struck, and his white sleeve was bleeding. He fell to the ground, and I held my sword at neck point.  
  
The scream was Kagome's. she added.  
I looked at the pitful heap in the snow, practically whimpering. It seems you won't die today, de Chagny. I said coldly, sheathing my sword. Now get up.

:Kagome:  
He spared Hojo-kun, to my amazement. I had not expected it to work, quite honestly. It wasn't that I loved the viscount. Far from it. I simply had no desire to watch my dearest friend kill again. I wanted to do what I could to keep him innocent- stupid of me, I know, but I can't control myself.  
I hurried over to look over Hojo-kun. Perhaps Inuyasha was rubbing off on me, but I almost rolled my eyes when I saw him. What a wimp. Inuyasha had purposely given him little more than a flesh wound, and yet his eyes were filled with tears. I turned around to find that the silver-haired man was gone, to my disappointment.  
When I looked back at Hojo-kun, he was standing up, with his hand over his arm, clutching it and gritting his teeth as if he were some brave hero in great pain.  
Ha. I had seen the fight, and this was clearly the first fight in which his opponent had not lost on purpose (and I'll bet not even a double-digit fight).  
T-that monster! he stuttered. He ruined my new shirt! He will pay!  
I will not laugh. I will not laugh.  
I will not snicker either. I will not snicker.

A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Kagomeeee, happy birthday to me!  
Yup, today is my birthday and I am not telling you how old I am (except that I am still too old for the children's chorus at the Metropolitan Opera -slumps- Damn.)  
Sorry this took FOREVER.  
Next chapter shall be muuuuuuch faster because of two reasons.  
One- It's the Don Juan Triumphant and Twisted Every Way chapter! How could I possibly have writer's block?  
Two- I get to see Phantom on Broadway for my birthday! I'm so excited! Box seats! BOX SEATS! Hugh Panaro!  
Yes I am insane. I also get to see Swan Lake tomorrow and Twelfth Night after that.  
Review Responses:  
Ami Kuroneko: I liked it too. I dunno why either...I'm probably just morbid.  
angel-tears-16: Ironically, it'll be finished in a few chapters...and then an epilogue. Yes, I'm no Rozefire on the chapters, but maybe Theoretically will go as long as Rozefire's stuff? (looks hopefully at her muses)  
SilverShadowKitsune: Well...he almost died. But I'm afraid he has to hang around so that the rest of the cast can laugh at his antics. He's going to almost die in another chapter soon also.  
TsukiOhkami: Ah, I love your reviews! I fixed the bit about the ears (sweatdrops)...I was hitting myself when I noticed it and then screaming to my friends about it at recess (but nobody really cares TT. They are so mean!) Well, I did mean to make him turn full demon when he killed the guy- but Kikyo didn't really see him when the gypsy died, so let's say he did, and she didn't see it. Also, he's kind of meant to look like a full demon all the time except for his eyes, but I screwed that up. Ah well, me try to make up for it in next chapter.  
E.J.A Roberts: Thank you!  
KIgirls: Yay! Thank you!  
Koda-san: Whoa, you're reviewing? My, I feel honored (blushes). Me loves your fic! Thank you very much. As it turned out, neither of us were done before July 4th...oh well.

Now, if everyone will please review, we can all be very very happy people! And with any luck, soon the parent-people will remember to give me my presents so I can get me Inuyasha CD!

Review please! Thank you in advance!


	10. Twisted Every Freaking Way

A/N: I apologize for the funny symbols in last chapter, by the time this is up, it should be fixed- hopefully it was pretty easy to see when I switched between Hojo-kun, Inuyasha and Kagome. The reason it was like that was because originally I had it in hiragana and kanji, where kanji applied. Gomen nasai!

Well now, enough of my insane ramblings, and on to the chapter!  
In this chapter, Kagome's dress is completely new. Why? Because we can't expect the poor girl to gander out in Emmy Rossum's collapsible wear, now can we? And hardly anyone knows what Broadway-verse looks like.

A/N 2: (whisper) Hey minna! I'm sneaking to write more because I'm really supposed to be doing summer school work' aka internet writing course of DOOM! This is also the most humorous chapter in the whole thing, for some reason...

:Kagome:  
It was the first night of Don Juan Triumphant. I found myself hoping in spite of myself that it wouldn't run for more than one night. One night was bad enough.  
This opera was...well, in a word, _erotic_. I had no idea why Inuyasha would write something this amorous, and worse yet, cast me in the sluttiest part.  
Oh, right.  
Never mind.  
Lovely. Hundreds of people were lining up to buy last minute tickets for a brand new opera , not having the least idea how feverish the damn thing was, and I was going to have to stand up in front of them and play the oh-so-slutty gypsy Amanita. Joy, joy joy.  
I was really starting to regret not turning this down. _Really_.  
And it wasn't just that the opera embarrassed the life out of me. There was also the fact that Hojo-kun's family was watching this. If I were to go up there and do this tonight, I would _never, ever_ be able to live it down. If I ended up going through the engagement with Hojo-kun, the conversation would likely run like this: Oh look, it's dear Hojo-kun. Ugh, will you look at his prostitute wife? At least she bothered to cover up today. Oh, but not much- look, her feet are showing!  
_If._  
I heard a noise behind me, and turned. It was Hojo-kun, dressed for some strange reason in a trench coat.  
I said, What the hell are you wearing?  
My not-so-beloved fiancé looked shocked at my choice of language. It was true I rarely swore out loud, but I felt the circumstance called for it.  
Despite what he and those dimwits, Kaitou-sama and Fushigi-sama, thought, I knew exactly what his plan was.  
They were going to use me as Inuyasha-bait.  
And, now that I'd thought about it, damned if I was going to participate.  
The idiot in the trench coat (Gods, I sounded like Inuyasha!) looked at me with some measure of concern. Kagome-chan, what's wrong? You're not yourself tonight.  
What _isn't _wrong? I shot back angrily. You want me to perform in the sluttiest opera ever written, in front of the _entire civilized world_, I might add, also in front of your brother and family, not to mention you and some police officers who are probably too drunk to shoot straight, and all in order to capture my best friend, besides, _I don't love you!  
_I took a deep breath after this enormously long speech. Ugh, had I just nearly spilled my guts to Hojo-kun, of all people? Well, at least I hadn't mentioned my feelings for said best friend...(and no, I most certainly did not mean Sango-chan)  
He looked at me with a great measure of confusion. Dear gods, he couldn't possibly have misunderstood _that_, could he? You're not well, Kagome-chan.  
I mentally banged my head repeatedly against the wall. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!  
It occurred to me that, while Hojo-kun was a moron, he was also a sexist moron. Which gave me an idea of a different way to plead my case.  
I stood up and opened my eyes really wide and began to sing. _Hojo-kun, I'm frightened, don't make me do this, Hojo-kun it scares me, don't put me through this- ordeal by fire..._  
I pretended to be choked up (you learn a lot of useful things in an opera house). Well? Did he fall for the damsel in distress act?  
He gently put a hand on my shoulder, automatically going into brave-savior act. _You said yourself, he was nothing but a man.  
_I did? Hmm, funny, I don't seem to remember that.  
_Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead...  
_Oh for the love of...Jerking away, I launched into my own bitter soliloquy.  
_Twisted ever way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my dignity to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become your bait? Do I have any choice- you'll make me do it, I know, I'll be embarrassed pointlessly, I know you won't let me refuse, and yes, I wish you would! Oh gods, when I agree, what horrors wait for me on that- my Phantom's stage...  
_Hojo-kun looked even more baffled. Hey, if you can't keep up with me now, imagine how bad it'll be when you marry me!  
I raised my eyebrows at my idiotic fiancé. Are you sure you aren't just making me do this because you're a sexually repressed aristocrat?  
He laughed, obviously not getting that it was a serious question. _Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, don't think that I don't care, but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now!  
_I glared at him. Oh, that really makes me feel better! No pressure, right? I stalked out.  
Was I the _only _ one here who didn't have raging hormones?

:Inuyasha:  
Mwahahahaha! Tonight they put on my risque opera of DOOM!  
I really shouldn't have eaten all of Kikyo's cakes.  
First of all, she's going to kill me when she finds out. Second of all, now I've gone into hyper-crazy mode.  
Which gives me a brilliant idea- why bother watching Kagome be seduced by that fat oaf on stage...when nobody will even notice if I step in instead?  
Much better...  
Hey, I think I'll go and annoy the watchmen the idiot viscount hired...

:Shippo:  
Okay, men! Now listen, you're only to fire when given the signal. When I blow the whistle, that's the signal! I said grumpily. I had specifically requested non-annoying, non-fainting, non-stupid men this time.  
Last time half of the men fainted when the victim started bleeding.  
The time before that they kept asking me where the refreshments were.  
The time before _that_ they accidentally shot the client.  
Fortunantly, they both nodded, seeming to understand.  
All right, secure the doors. I gestured to the back.  
A slam from the left.   
A slam from the right.   
A slam from the center.   
I nodded. Finally, some competent men.   
****_  
_I jolted. What the heck was that? I asked the viscount angrily.  
The ballet girls answered with a chant of _He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!  
_ Sorry, Hojo-sama, but I was under the impression that this ghost _wasn't_ the type that said I said dryly.  
The viscount shrugged. Perhaps he has had sugar...?  
**Look, I'm over here!  
**Look around, you idiots! If he's talking, he has to be in here somewhere! I shouted angrily. A ballet girl with eyeshadow was snickering, and I was determined to prove her wrong...for once.  
**No, over here! ** The voice came from a different direction this time.  
That way! I yelled, pointing in the new direction.  
**Now I'm over here! **This time from the back...  
Try over there. I said miserably. Either this phantom' was incredibly fast, or using tricks.  
Try Box Five! Hojo-sama shouted.  
I deadpanned him. And _which_ one is Box Five, sir? They aren't exactly numbered.  
He coughed. Er, sorry. That one over there.  
Please be careful, Kitsune-san. We do not want anyone else to be harmed by accident. A smooth voice interjected.  
I turned. And who might you be, sir?  
I am Hojo's older brother, the Count de Chagny. he said calmly.  
I sighed. I hope you are more reasonable that your brother, sir Count.  
He smiled. Please, call me Miroku.  
Well, Miroku-sama, we cannot catch a man who will not show his face! I said irritably.  
Then simply wait for him to appear. Miroku-sama said calmly.  
There was a chorus of sighs from the ballet girls, except for the one with the eyeshadow. She rolled her eyes.  
**I'm over here! **Suddenly there was a cloaked man in black sitting in Box Five.  
I screamed, and one of the men shot at him, but he was gone by the time the bullet reached the Box.  
I groaned. Oh, this is useless...  
The voice echoed again over the theater. **_Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short- but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in, let my opera begin!  
_**  
:Inuyasha:  
That was fun! Well, at least until Kikyo found out about the cakes and dragged me back down to my lair by my ears. Ow. That made me lose my sugar rush.  
However, my opera is starting soon, and I think it is certainly going to be a lot of fun.  
Especially when Kagome realizes that I've taken over for Manten-san...  
Tonight I didn't bother keeping half my face normal looking like I had all the other times I went to see her. Tonight I will cover all my face, so no one suspects...until too late.  
Heheheheheheheh...

:Kagome:  
I gulped nervously. Somehow I had been duped into doing this opera. Why on earth couldn't Inuyasha write something nice and normal, like Beauty and the Beast? It would even make sense! But no, of course the bloody show off has to write Don bloody Juan.  
And what's worse, Manten is the one playing Don Juan.  
I cannot believe I'm supposed to be seduced by that fat tub of lard.  
This is _disgusting._  
Oh, damn, the overture is beginning. Well, at least I do not have to go onstage until Passarino and Don Juan finish plotting.  
I covered my ears as Tsubaki and her chorus began singing. It wasn't so much that their singing was horrible, but mostly that the lyrics scared me. I mean, _really _scared me. Something about maids getting laid and winding sheets, and that's enough for me.  
Now Don Juan and were on stage, singing about how they were going to deceive me by switching places, and so on.  
To put it bluntly, since I still do not understand it if I listen to the entire piece, Don Juan was wearing a long black robe, and covering his face with it.  
_If I do not forget myself and _laugh! _Ahahahahaha!_ Manten finished, stepping behind the door of the little set constructed for that purpose.  
I reluctantly recognized my cue, and walked onto the stage, at least relieved that my costume was somewhat modest. It had a floor length black skirt, and a red bodice that was irritatingly tight-fitting, and embroidered with black and gold thread. The sleeves didn't quite reach my elbows. _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, _I sang, _No dreams within her mind but dreams of love!  
_I then wandered over to the table on the stage and proceeded to pretend to eat a shiny wooden apple. Maybe if I focused on the apple the whole time I was singing, I wouldn't retch like I had at the dress rehearsal.  
I heard sing.  
_  
_I stiffened at the all-too familiar voice. That was not Manten.  
_Away for the trap, it is set, and waits for it's prey...  
_I slowly turned around, trying to conceal my panic. What was he doing here? Didn't he realize that Hojo-kun meant to kill him! Because of the costume I could not see his face...was he wearing his mask?  
_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silenced. Silenced! _He raised a finger to where I supposed his lips would have been, if his face wasn't covered by the cloth.  
I understood. Hojo-kun would never realize who was in the costume if I kept my silence. But why he would ever dare to appear on stage, I was still none the wiser.  
_I have come here, that our passions may fuse and merge! _I felt a blush coming on. This was_very_ different with Inuyasha as Don Juan.

_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me! Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided. Decided!  
_I swallowed hard. This had gone beyond humiliating. Now my reputation was stained, _and_ I was torn between being Inuyasha-bait and Inuyasha-shield. Though come to think of it, I was Inuyasha-bait either way, though currently in a more innuendo sense.  
I decided I was probably thinking too much.  
_Past the point of no return, no backward glances! _Oh, I just _knew_ he was smirking under there. _ Our games of make believe, are at an end!  
_I was going to shut up now, and listen to him sing.  
_Past- all thought of if or when! No use resisting- abandon thought and let the dream descend! _He stepped forward. _What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?  
_He was now standing directly behind me.  
_Past the point of no return, the final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets shall we learn...beyond the point of no return?  
_Crap, my turn. I sang my introduction very quickly, as in my opinion, I got the worst lines. Damn you, Inuyasha!  
_Past the point of no return! _I sang, deciding to forget we were on stage, and the lyrics were in serious need of censoring. _No going back now, our passion-play has now, at last, begun!  
_I made sure to stay near him. If they were going to shoot, they'd have to risk hitting me. _Past all thought of right or wrong! One final question, how long should we to wait, before we're one? _Not thinking about it... _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last, consume us? _ Putting my hands where his face would be beneath the hood, as I thought, I felt a mask.  
Not stopping to think, I threw his hood off as we completed the song in unison. There was a great gasp from the audience as we shouted: _Past the point of no return! The final threshold- the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We're past the point of no re-turn! _This mask covered all of his face except his mouth._  
_His claws (he had claws? How had I not noticed before?) were wrapped firmly around my wrists. I knew he was trying to keep me from running away, but I had no reason to.  
Around us, the watchmen were running up with their guns pointed at him.  
I heard Captain Kitsune hiss. If you fire now, you might hit the girl!  
In that case, I was definintly staying as close to him as possible.  
To my suprise he began to sing softly, so softly that only I could hear him clearly. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude! Say you want me with you here, beside you.  
_I felt awful. He had heard Hojo-kun singing before. Now it all made sense! He thought I loved that silly viscount, and so he was trying to win me over in his own insane way.  
And he also had raging hormones.  
_Anywhere you go, let me go too!  
_I didn't care why he wore a mask. Whatever was under it, it made no difference to me.  
_Kagome, that's all I ask of-  
_I loved him!

:Inuyasha:  
She ripped off my mask.  
I never thought she would.  
My poor mask skittered across the stage, stopping when it hit a table leg.  
I screamed, throwing my hands up to cover my face, and throwing down a smokescreen ball.  
As the smoke covered us, I kicked open a trapdoor, and we fell through. Quickly pushing it up, I glared at her.

:Kagome:  
I wonder why he did not tell me he was youkai. I would have understood, then.  
His face was terrible, and yet beautiful to me. A long wide blood-red scar covered almost all of one cheek, and an identical mark was on the opposite side. His teeth were sharper and longer than they had been before.  
When I removed his mask, he let out an inhuman cry of grief and anger, before we fell through the trapdoor. When he looked back up at me, I jumped.  
His eyes, his beautiful eyes, had changed! The whites of his eyes had gone red as the scars, and his pupils were a piercing blue.  
He grabbed my arm, pulling me away towards a dark tunnel down. You will pay for that, Kagome!

A/N: Blood, gore, horror, yipee!  
This chapter is _weird._ I have no clue whether I like it or not, but it's the longest one yet.  
Guess what? Rose has the most words of all my fanfictions!  
So, there's maybe two chapters left, plus an epilogue I'm planning out even now.

Soundtrack for this chapter (AKA what I listened to while writing it): La Belle et Le Bete (Opera by Phillip Glass), specifically The Beast's Anguish, The Point of No Return, sung by Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum, and some other J-pop songs I know not the names of.

I KNOW I went overboard with Inuyasha's face, okay? It'll be explained in the next chapter, because we're all a little confused as to what's up with the multiple masks and different faces.

Review Responses:  
KIgirls: Yay, insane laughter! I would change the category, but Mystery/Humor sounds too light, and Horror/Humor sounds like I'm making fun of horror.

sheenachi: Thanks! Well...I'm sworn to secrecy on that but...methinks you shall be somewhat happy by the end of the story.

firevixen73: Thanks! I certainly shall.

Cara: I know now, but thanks anyway, your help is greaty appriciated.

HazelEyed Freak: Thank you! Everyone is so nice (tears up). The thing with Hojo-kun's sleeve is quite obviously a poke at the movie, which I love to bits so I can't help making fun of movie Raoul (almost as funny as Broadway Raoul!).

TsukiOhkami: About the Miroku and Hojo sibling thingy...let's just say that Miroku got ALL the smart genes except one and Hojo got ALL the stupif genes except one. That one is the groping-woman gene, which Miroku got and Hojo didn't.  
I always wished that Christine hadn't been overcurious too- although, I must admit I have way too much fun singing it in my own version with my friends (I play the Phantom, which is really fun).

The Queen of Randomness: Thank you! Thanks for pointing it out- if I'd been re-reading recently as I should have been, I probably would have noticed since that's part of me lines I have to memorize (er, that is to say, with Miss Daae'). I'll see whether I get around to changing it or not.

Yana5: You're not kidding XD

Ashlee: I've been trying to decrease his stupidity level, but the guy keeps running away from me. ;( Thank you so much! No, I wouldn't mind if you killed him, and neither would anyone else, I think. The Phantom on Broadway is AWESOME! You should definintly see it. Hugh Panaro (he plays the Phantom) has got to be the most talented singer who ever lived.

E.J.A. Roberts: I hope you liked! Actually, Box seats are suprisingly cheaper than orchestra...but are so much awesomer! I swear, Hugh Panaro looked right at me! (Hugh Panaro plays the Phantom on Broadway right now)

Kagz0122: Thank you! I don't even have a computer...I use my mom's.

Random somewhat fangirlish plug for Hugh Panaro: HUGH PANARO ROCKS!

Okay, now please review and tell me what you think of my new huge chapter!


	11. Bribes and Brides?

A/N: I just misspelled as in an IM to Thatz. This is pathetic...Yeah, pass the dumpings, mm- Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Okay, mm- Kagome. (hands me a plate of horse droppings) You wanted dumpings.  
Me: That is disgusting. Why do we even have droppings at the all-you-can-eat buffet?  
Dorothy: Beats me. More noodles please!  
Yasmine: We're out of pesto chips! Can you get more, mm- Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: For the last bloody time, my name is not mm- Inuyasha.  
Me: This time could you pass the DUMPLINGS, mm- Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Deanna: Eh? Why are you looking at me? I didn't steal all the chips, I swear!  
Inuyasha: Mm- er, none of us are Rumiko Takahashi, despite the fact that this is a direct ripoff from the authoress's dream. So none of us own anything.  
Victoria: Sure, I'm Gaston Leroux! Er, nevermind.

A/N 2: PArdon the wait, I've been RPing. Like an addict...

Chapter Eleven- Stay Here With Me!  
Recap:  
His eyes, his beautiful eyes, had changed! The whites of his eyes had gone red as the scars, and his pupils were a piercing blue.  
He grabbed my arm, pulling me away towards a dark tunnel down. You will pay for that, Kagome!

:Kagome:  
He had misunderstood me! Oh no, he thought I had removed his mask out of spite!  
_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! _he shouted, dragging me along. I would have gone willingly, but he was running too fast for me.  
_Down the path into darkness deep as **HELL!**  
_He yanked on my arm, tugging me closer. Why you ask was I bound in chains in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, _but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!  
_I opened my mouth to explain, to tell him I didn't care about his face, but he dragged me onwards.  
_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere..._  
He grabbed both of my wrists pulling me towards him again. Why, Kagome? **_Why!_**  
I don't hate you, Inuyasha. I said shakily. I didn't mean to make you angry.  
Well then what was your purpose? He snarled. To show off to you precious Hojo-kun? To make me suffer humiliation before all? Believe me, Kagome, I have suffered before as you'll never suffer!  
I don't doubt that. I whispered. Please, try to understand. I wasn't thinking, I really wasn't.  
Then **state your purpose!** He growled. I grow tired of waiting, Kagome!  
He looked so frightning then, I nearly fainted right then. But I had no intention of making him any angrier, so I took a deep breath. I was trying to show you that I didn't care that you wore a mask, or even what was under it! I had no foul intentions!  
He paused, and for a moment he seemed grateful. Then his expression changed back to anger. Well you certainly weren't thinking! Too late now, little Kagome!  
He threw me over his shoulder, and continued down, the lake nearly in sight now.  
I shouted. Put me down, Inuyasha you- AUGH!

:Hojo:  
There was a flash of smoke, and then she was gone. Just like that. Oh, poor Kagome-san! To be caught in the monster's grasp once more! How truly and utterly awful! Then, perfectly on cue, the chandelier came crashing down into the stage. Fortunantly, the lights had been extinguished by the wind before it got down, so it did little but kill a few actors and make a big hole in the stage. I paused to contemplate the large hole in the stage. Then I began to consider the diameter, and thus the ratio of damages which I, as the patron, would have to pay.  
Then I saw the managers running around the now- half empty theater and realized that I had better things to do.  
I leaped out of my box, spraining an ankle- which was QUITE painful, I'll have you know, and hobbling toward the stage. Fukuru-dono! Fuuuukuuuuruuu-doooonoooo!  
What do you want, de Chagny?  
I slowly hobbled in a circle, to find her behind me. Take me to her! You know where Kagome-san is!  
She folded her arms. And what if I do?  
I grabbed her arm. Take me to her! I must save her from that MONSTER!

:Kikyo:  
I didn't like that. You don't ask somebody for help and then insult their surrogate son. However, I'll admit Inuyasha was not looking too happy when they disappeared. I was actually rather concerned for Kagome-chan. Hopefully he wouldn't lose control of his youkai blood.  
Then again, why not take advantage of the viscount while I was at it? I put on a thoughtful look. Am I pretty, Hojo-sama?  
He blinked. Wha- er, yes, yes! Lovely, gorgeous!  
Prettier than Kagome-chan? I said sweetly.  
Well you do look a bit alike... he contemplated.  
Well then maybe I'll go and help your brother- I said cheerfully, beginning to walk away.  
But you are far more beautiful! the viscount said quickly. Kami-sama, you are a goddess, Fukuru-dono!  
I smirked. Why, thank you, lover boy. Now let's get going. Give me some wood, you need to be able to walk.  
Hojo-san threw me a few random pieces, there were plenty. I made him a temporary splint- he was probably going to need medical aid later.  
Dragging him by the arm, I added, Oh yes, and keep your hand at the level of your eyes if you want to stay in one piece. Seriously.  
Sango-chan ran up. Like this, Hojo-sama! she demonstrated.  
Stay here, Sango-chan! I ordered. Come on, de Chagny! To death or glory!  
Probably death, though.

: Kagome:  
Why does your face keep changing? I asked furiously.  
It is part of my curse. Whenever I feel strong emotions, I take on the appearence you saw on the stage. However, most of the time I can keep at least half of my face normal.  
That did seem to make some sense, since his face had only one red stripe now.  
To my extreme nervousness, there was no boat in sight when we reached the lake. Uh, Inuyasha! I called. Where's the boat?  
At the other side.  
Well then how- EEEEEK!  
He plunged right into the water, me still over his shoulder. I hollered. Do you mean to tell me you plan on _swimming across the bloody lake with me to carry_?  
  
We'll drown!  
Five exclamation points. He noted. You must be quite scared. I suggest you hang on to my neck.  
Uh...won't that kind of choke you? I pointed out, ironically as I obeyed. Ugh, this dress was really heavy when wet.  
Not really, no. He said dryly.  
  
He grumbled, making rapid progress in the lake, which I realized was extremely cold. And for goodness sake, stop screaming in my ears.  
I muttered. Do you realize how cold this lake is?  
Not really. he said cheerfully, rounding a corner.  
Good grief, you're mad. I said bitterly. I'm in a freezing lake wearing a heavy opera costume relying on a madman to keep me alive. Isn't that just wonderful?  
We rounded another corner. Do us both a favor and shut up. Inuyasha said irritably. We're about halfway there.  
I blinked.   
I'm a quick swimmer. Besides, it doesn't take that long to sing that Phantom of the Opera' song.  
I snorted. If this were a book, I think it would be impossible to categorize. I mean, we've hit every genre. Mystery, horror, action, humor, parody since we're in an opera house. Well, I think that counts-  
Just shut up. You're spoiling the mood again.  
Well _sor_ry if I don't feel resigned to being the damsel in distress. I grumbled. Shutting up, your highness.  
I continued my train of thought in my head, however, as he went down a fork in the lake. This was really complicated...fantasy, drama, supernatural, I suppose. Romance...angst...well, not poetry, thank goodness. I suppose not quite every genre. I hope not tragedy.  
He rounded another corner, and I saw the lair a few feet away. Oh good. I sighed. I was running out of genres.  
I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was giving me a weird look. You're crazy, Kagome.  
Well, then we're even. I added.  
You forget that I want to kill you right now. he growled.  
I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. I said honestly.

:Kikyo:  
Once we reached a handy creepy-looking staircase, I led him down. The fool had gotten tired and lowered his hand. _Your hand at the level of your eyes! _I lectured.  
He quickly raised his hand up again, echoing _...at the level of my eyes.  
_This is as far as I dare go. I lied. He'll be very angry. Good luck. I began to walk away up the stairs.  
Did I mention that to us, saying good luck is bad luck? Well, he'd already broken a leg, so...  
I do hope Inuyasha's trap doors still work...

:Inuyasha:  
I dragged Kagome on shore without too much trouble. Now, where was I? Oh yes. I looked expectantly at Kagome.  
She looked back at me. Aren't you supposed to continue your angry song or something? It was catchy.  
I sweatdropped. Actually, it's your turn now.

:Kagome:  
Really? Um, I don't know the words.  
He shrugged. Just sing something along the lines of being angry and scared or something.  
I decided how I felt around the beginning of the opera would work. _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey, to your lust for flesh?  
_I think all of these repressed people are rubbing off on me...Why did I sing that?  
He seemed to like it though, because he continued with _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood- has also denied me, the joys of the flesh.  
_Yay! Er, that is to say, aaah! aah! I'm scared, I'm really scared! Yes, that's right, I'm engaged.  
Chicken. He was talking about how he's never eaten chicken. Exactly. Right.  
Dear gods, I am going insane...  
_This face, and my orgin, which poison our love-  
_I thought I _said_ I didn't care.  
_This face, which earned, a mother's fear and loathing- a mask! My first unfeeling scrap of clothing.  
_I looked up at him. That sounded really bad. I would've thought that if his mother married his father she would have loved her son.  
My pity must have show, because he added, _Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this- _he jabbed at his head. _-before your eyes.  
_I assumed that was my cue, and got up. _This haunted face, holds no horror for me at all, For in your soul, I see more beauty than my own... _  
He blinked. I can only guess than he wasn't expecting that. Inuyasha's left ear twitched. He shoved me behind a handy screen. There's a dress back there I nicked from _Faust_. Change into it, it should be your size, unless you want to catch pnemonia in wet clothes.  
He had a point, and I was behind a screen, so I stripped off the Aminta dress, picking up the white gown lying beside me. I recognized it as Margurite's costume from the Prison Act. Not the warmest costume in the world, but certainly warmer than my current attire. Unfortunantly, he had forgotten to nick the corset as well, so I was forced to either wear a dry dress over a wet corset, or go corsetless.  
I opted to go corsetess. He'd never know, and it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than that torture device.  
Out of curiousity- I called as I unfastened the corset, -why exactly am I changing now?  
People have really funny dramatic timing. He said cryptically. If you don't change now, you'll never get a change to. By the way, I'd be much obliged if you'd put on the veil over there, too.  
Uh, okay. I said, a bit baffled. I sighed happily, pulling on the dress. Breathing is such a wonderful gift. How could anyone take it for granted?  
Picking up the veil, I shrugged, jamming it on my head. Maybe he had a fetish with girls in white?  
Wait a minute. Girls in white. Bride...dressed...in...white.  
OHHHHHHHH!

A/N: Because I feel really bad about taking this long, I'm going to cut the chapter off here, and leave off until next time.  
(ducks)  
Very Brief Excuses: I got hooked on Gaia Online roleplaying...if anyone else here is on Gaia, send me a PM. my screen name is Aya Sakashi.

Review Responses:

sheenachi: Thank you for not yelling at me!

Yana5: Hey, it's Inuyasha. He'd never really hurt her.

E.J.A Roberts: Probably because I wrote it in a really funny mood. I hope my rushed explination was okay for now- I'm probably going to elaborate on it in the epilogue.

angel-tears-16: I'll try to get the next chapter out by then! (grins) Funny, my friend Flying-Cesia's birthday is tommorow...crap, I have to run out and buy her present soon.

Kagz0122: That makes one person who liked that strange bit of random inspiration. Thank you! Actually, if you ever go to New York City, you can get seats in the back of the balcony for only $20 each. The view isn't actally all that bad, and you can hear really well.

TsukiOhkami: Lol, believe it or not, I agree with you. It's almost as creepy a thought as when I was RPing on Gaia, and Inuyasha kept randomly going for a swim. That was uber-weird...And yeah, the title is basically describing EVERYTHING, Inuyasha's play and Hojo's brain, and well...yeah. It was originally supposed to be Twisted Every F---ing way, but got rid of my censoring signs.

a devoted fan: Your plea has not gone unheard, I am writing the next chapter like mad to get it out by Monday.

Ashlee: I don't hate you guys! ;( There's just been a lot going on, between role playing and my nearly done internet course. And you're right about the stripes/blood marks. I just decided not to call them stripes...

lady everest: Thank you- I personally thought that Kikyo fit the role perfectly.

And now...REVIEW!

and then join Gaia...

Or I'll attack you with my glowing onigiri of doom!


	12. Past The Point Of No Return

A/N: Now I am here with you, no second thoughts...I am hungry. So hungry...

Happy Birthday angel-tears-16!

:Hojo:  
As soon as Fukuru-dono left me, I decided things would go better if I was shirtless and freezing to death, so I threw off my trenchcoat, but once I was in my very thin pirate shirt I lost my nerve, and dashed down the stairs, hands wrapped around my shoulders because I was, indeed, freezing.  
Until I fell down a trap door into a really big bucket of water...  
  
Help! I can't swim!  
-

-  
No wait...I learned to swim when my brother pointed out that it would be nessecary if I was taking a boat to the North Pole to look for Santa Claus.  
So I swam to the surface, and luckily came up right next to a random opening off to the side, so then I climbed in there.  
My, this Phantom is one to be feared!  
HE RUINED MY HAIR!

:Kagome:

I stepped out from behind the screen, twirling around. How do you like it? I said cheerfully.  
Inuyasha thought for a minute. Good fit. he concluded.  
I was about to smack him for being so un-romantic when he grabbed my hand. _Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!  
_I turned, and who should I see stumbling up to the porticullis (which was down), but- I groaned.  
Inuyasha was smirking now, and continued with his song. _Sir, this is indeed, an unparalleled delight. I- had rather hoped, that you would come! And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night.  
_Why on earth did he want Hojo-kun to show up? I was feeling rather miffed, actually.  
By a miracle's chance, he figured out his lines. _Free her! Do what you like, only free her!  
_What if what I like is keeping her? Inuyasha asked.  
Hojo-kun paused only for a second. _Have you no pity?  
_Inuyasha snorted. _Your lover makes a passionate plea!  
He's not my lover! _I responded in annoyance.  
Hojo-kun gave me a wounded look.  
Oh, you forgot the lyrics, right? I asked. I'm mostly doing improv, but here, take a copy, Inuyasha has tons. I threw a script to him, and my ex-finacee eagerly flipped through it to the end.  
Hey, that's mine! Inuyasha protested.  
Do you want to be stuck here forever while he tries to remember his line? I pointed out.  
_I love her! _Hojo-kun shouted in a plea for attention, _Does that mean nothing, I love her! Show some compassion!  
_That was a laugh. He loved his trenchcoat more than me.  
_The world showed no compassion to me! _Inuyasha snarled.  
_Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, let me see her! _The viscount whined.  
I'm right here. I said loudly.  
_Be my guest, monsieur._ Inuyasha said calmly, raising the porticullis.  
Hojo-kun ran over to me, but I wouldn't let him hug me. What do you want? I said coldly.  
Inuyasha, being the spotlight hog he is, continued his song. _Monsieur, I bid you welcome- did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay- for the sins which are **yours**! _With that, he pulled a rope out of nowhere, fast throwing it around Hojo-kun's neck, and fastening it around the porticullis. Then he turned to me. _Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, refuse me and you send your lover to his death- This is the choice! This is the point of no return!_  
I just stared at him. Was he kidding? Was this Inuyasha's sick, twisted way of saying Will you marry me Kagome?'. I looked at him. I really hope you're not waiting for me to sing something. Because all I can think of is- you are seriously afraid of rejection.  
Hojo-kun squinted at the script. I think you're supposed to sing something about tears of hate.  
I frowned. Now that's just insulting. Carry on without me, I have to brood for a while.  
Hojo-kun began whining. _Kagome-chan forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you and-  
_I lost track of his groveling song- just as well, because I was disgusted- instead I heard Inuyasha easily overpower him.  
_Past- all thought of cries for help, no point in fighting! For either way you choose, you cannot win!  
_I am not so sure about that- seems like a win-win situation to me. I guess if I loved Hojo-kun, it would be different.  
Inuyasha's voice swept over me again (I was faintly aware of Hojo-kun wailing something to song in the background) _So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his **grave**!  
Why make her lie to you to save- me? _Hojo-kun retorted.  
Good line, but not accurate.  
_Past the point of no return! _Inuyasha shouted, _The final threshold- His life is now the prize which you must earn-  
Angel of music-_ I cut in.  
_You've passed the point of no re...turn. _Inuyasha finished.  
I tried to sum up my thoughts quickly, as the song seemed to have reached a conclusion.  
I loved Inuyasha.  
Hojo-kun annoyed me.  
There was a noose around Hojo-kun's head.  
Inuyasha was holding it.  
You try my patience! Inuyasha snarled. _Make your choice!_  
Choice? What choice?  
_Beautiful creature of darkness-_ I began.  
Hojo-kun made a strangled sound. I shot him a look. Be quiet. You're the pitiful one here.  
I walked over to Inuyasha. _-What kind of life, have you known? I don't know what Kikyo told you- but you are not alone!  
_I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Hojo-kun making an ass of himself in the background and kissed Inuyasha.

:Inuyasha:  
I have to admit, I was rather flattered that she kept changing the lines to be nicer.  
But did she have to close her eyes? Was I that repulsive?  
I broke away from her kiss. You don't have to force yourself. I said bitterly. If you hate me so much you can't even look at me, then don't even bother. I threw the rope away.  
The bastard began to run towards her, but to my shock she screamed at him.  
GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, DE CHAGNY!  
My eyes widened. Kagome- did you just say what I thought you said?  
I most certainly did! she snapped. Now raise the damn porticullis so he can get out of here.  
Shocked, I obeyed. Her sniveling ex-fiancee stumbled out.

:Kagome:  
I have never been so pissed off since the time Tsubaki-dono called me a whore.  
How could he possibly think that I hated him?  
I grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder. Okay. I've been through quite enough, I think. Now will you please explain your thinking?  
You can't even look at me before you kiss me? he snapped.  
I rolled my eyes. Oh, honestly. Didn't you see Hojo-kun thrashing around in the background? _That_ was what I was closing my eyes to. Not you. I smiled up at him. Not _ever_ you.  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up like someone who thinks they've lost all hope, but gains it again. And I noticed something.  
Your eyes. I said slowly. They're amber again.  
Do you like it? he half-whispered.  
I smiled again. I love it.  
He began to lean down- I began to lean up- when I heard drums thumping.  
Distant voices sang, _Track down this murderer, he must be found. Hunt down this animal, who runs to ground! Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Manten! Revenge for Mushin! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below!  
_His eyes widened.  
No...no, he couldn't. He just couldn't.  
Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulder. Kagome, you have to get out of here. If you take the boat, you'll make it out just before they make it in. Even if they find you, you will be fine. That mob's only after me.  
I said firmly.  
Inuyasha stared at me. Are you crazy, Kagome? That mob is out for blood. If they can't get mine, they just might settle for yours instead!  
I'm not leaving! I snapped.  
Then I'll make you go! he yelled, seizing my arm and trying to throw me in the boat.  
However, I held on so he couldn't let go. If I go, you go too. I hissed. I thought I was going to lose you once. Now I know I don't have to.  
And how do you propose we do this? he snarled.  
You're the bleeding Phantom of the Opera! I shot back. If you had a trapdoor on the stage, you can't possibly tell me you didn't put a back exit in your lair!  
There _is_ a back exit' as you put it. Inuyasha growled, But I highly doubt that it would work for two.  
We are just going to have to take that chance! I growled right back.  
Inuyasha pulled me out of the boat, and walked back towards a chair I had only vaguely noticed. He looked at me fondly.  
I don't deserve you, Kagome. Inuyasha said quietly. I always hoped you'd stay with me- but I never dreamed you would stay under such odds.You shouldn't have to be kept underground with an idiot like me.  
A tear slipped out of my eye, and I smiled. Idiot or not, I don't care whether we have to live underground or in a box under a bridge. I love you, and that is all I care about.  
Inuyasha smirked. Sure you aren't talking about the rich boy?  
I snorted.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
_You alone can make my song take flight...  
It's just begun, the music of the night!  
-  
-  
-  
_:Sango:  
After one of the stronger basses had lifted the porticullis, I dashed into the cave, determined to destroy the beast who had stolen my dear friend, Kagome-chan.  
What I was not prepared for was how...civilized it all looked. True, civilized in a gothic sort of way, but civilized all the same. There were hundreds of candalabras, but in the corner was a simple bed, as well as a gondola tied up.  
I saw a mirror in the corner, but it was broken, and a mannequin wearing a mask half-hung out of it.  
Then I remembered what I was here for. Hunt down this animal- yes, where was the vile youkai?  
I saw an elaborate chair in the corner with a cape draped over it.  
Aha!  
But when I threw off the cape, nothing remained but half a white mask.  
And for the first time, I wondered, really wondered, who _was_ the Phantom of the Opera?  
_-  
-  
OWARI_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

A/N: BUT WAIT! IT ISN'T QUITE OVER YET!  
**I still have an epilogue to write**, and don't you worry people, you'll get your crazy shameless fluff.  
Why? Because this was short.

I've been slamming a lot of people in the PotO humor fics, and I apologize.  
Here are the credits: Jokes about the North Pole come from Leroux: Condensed  
Beautiful creature of darkness comes from The True Saga of WeakWilled Christine (c) Random-Battlecry

Reviewer Responses:  
Yana5: Look! They are! ; )

KIgirls: Thank you!

Ashlee: Maybe in the anime- in the manga they turned red with blue. Kikyo just likes being called pretty- she's not exactly a spring chicken in this, after all- at least 32 years old.

sheenachi: Although I actually left out sci-fi...

Nice story: Wish granted! Now stay around for the epilogue!

Dan D. Kags: Look, Hojo's gone! And stay around for the epilogue!

Guilty Angel 17: Thank you!

angel-tears-16: Well, the story's over and they're together- BUT there's still an epilogue in which you people get your nice fluff and we find out what happened to everyone else.

HazelEyed Freak: Yay, funny. If you like I can have Hojo die a random death in the epilogue.

firevixen73: Thanks!

TsukiOhkami: Thank you, and also thanks for dropping me a line at Gaia. I agree about the sugar-high part being uber-creepy. I'm not sure WHAT his opera is... I picked Faust because I know that there's a white dress in that opera that could work...eheheh...

I'll see you all when I post the epilogue! Ja ne!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: This. Took. Too. Friggin. Long. To. Post. I'm sorry. Got writer's block halfway through.  
And seriously, the day/night stuff isn't meant to be taken pervertedly, they're just supposed to be a bit more nocturnal.

IPLEASE READ: For you to understand this properly, I need to briefly explain what makes Salome such a hard opera. Salome, first of all, is a German opera, and those are damn hard for someone who German isn't a first language for. Second of all, the part of Salome not only requires a good singer, but a good dancer as well- Salome must perform the Dance of the Seven Veils. Okay, that's all.

Epilogue

Naraku-sama slowly looked at Onigumo-sama. All right. he said nervously. It's been six years.  
Of relief! Onigumo-sama added.  
Of delight. Naraku-sama finished.  
Of Elysian peace. I piped up.  
Naraku beamed. That's right, Tsuyu dear. With your voice, this Opera will get a new start. We can forget all about the insanity of Tsubaki-dono, and the rather violent end of Kagome-sama's career. He shuddered. I still have nightmares about that hanyou, sometimes.  
There was a knock on the door.  
We all screamed.  
It's only me, sirs. a young voice said irritably. Satoshi de Chagny?  
Oh, er, come in. Onigumo-sama coughed nervously.  
I smiled as the six-year old son of Miroku de Chagny came in. He much resembled his father, but had his mother's good sense and eyes.  
Satoshi-kun looked up at Naraku-sama. Okaa-san wants a raise. he said seriously.  
Oh for- Naraku-sama threw his hands up in the air. For the last time, you little brat, isn't fifteen thousand yen a week enough? She does have your father's money, and there's only so much we can pay a dancer...  
Okaa-san says if you don't give her twenty five she'll quit and tell the papers all about what you were doing when Kagome-san was kidnapped. Satoshi-kun added.  
Naraku-sama gulped.  
As far as I know- from a good deal of paying off to Sango de Chagny- it is quite a funny story.  
Apparently, the two managers had a very strange idea that the way the Opera Ghost took his was by stealing it from one of the manager's back pockets at intermission.  
So during the entire first half of the opera, they were both walking backwards like crabs, bowing over and over again, and shouting at people to get out of the way and avoid touching them at all costs.  
When the money was still in Onigumo-sama's back pocket, they locked themselves inside their office, with the money attached to his coat pocket by a safety pin.  
Only moments after Kagome-sama's dissappearence, they checked his pocket, only to find the money gone!  
Very well. Onigumo-sama said brusquely. Twenty-five it is. But tell that nitpicker of a mother that she had better sleep somewhere else at nights, or we'll call her on blackmail.  
Satoshi-kun bobbed his head and ran out.  
Just as the door swung shut, there was another tap on the door. A letter for you, sirs.  
I opened the door. I quickly swept a curtsy for the mistress of the ballet- who's daughter was now Countess Sango de Chagny.  
Just give this to Onigumo-sama and Naraku-sama. she said calmly. I took the white envelope, and glanced at it. It was adressed: To my old business partners: Onigumo-sama, and Naraku-sama. in sweeping slightly curved red handwriting.  
Give me that! Onigumo-sama snapped, grabbing the letter. He eagerly opened it. Oh, I do hope it is money!  
Naraku-sama pulled out the contents- a letter, in the same hand. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Oh gods above, _no_.  
The letter read:  
It has been a while since my last note. I do hope you haven't missed me too much. Nevertheless, I was appalled to discover you plan on showcasing Mokota Tsuyu-san as Salome in the opera by the same name. Admittedly, Tsuyu-san shows more talent than some of your previous choices, but Salome is a challenging role, and one I do no believe should be attempted by one so amateur as her. Perhaps if you wish to show Carmen in the near future, Micaela would be a suitable role for Miss Mokota.  
It is my wish, or rather, if you prefer, my command, that tonight my wife sing the role of Salome. Have no fear about her making a mistake- she has been well taught.  
your most humble and obedient servant,  
-O. G.  
P.S.I shall be visiting your office tonight at exactly 6:30 pm and bringing my wife, that you may take her backstage to prepare for the opera at 8:30. Be warned- Lady Phantom is not one to be trifled with, any more than myself.  
I stared at the note.  
Naraku-sama stared at the note.  
Onigumo-sama began to sob.  
So much for Elysian peace. Naraku-sama said finally, with a look to me.  
-  
-  
-  
Kagome! KAGOME! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!  
I shot up in bed. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL! I hollered back at Inuyasha.  
THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING NOW!  
BECAUSE YOU ARE!  
WELL THEN SHUT UP!  
_YOU_ SHUT UP! Then I realized how idiotic we sounded. Okay, how about we start talking like normal people. Is this better?  
He said hoarsely. But we're hardly normal, are we?  
I snorted. We live in the cellars of an opera house, you've spent the last six years teaching me how to kill people with a noose and other weapons, aside from memorizing every opera ever written. Of course we're normal. How much normal-er do you get?  
Normal-er isn't a word. Inuyasha reprimanded me.  
Eh, be quiet. I said grumpily. Nobody cares.  
Nobody else is down here, and I care. He persisted.  
Shut up. I growled, burrowing under the covers.  
My husband yanked the sheets off. Nuh-uh! No more sleeping! It's past noon, and I have to tell you about my plans for the day...well, night I suppose, since there isn't much left of the day.  
I whined. It's too early!  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. I don't care. Get up or I'll throw you in the lake.  
I stuffed a pillow over my head. You wouldn't dare.  
Oh, wouldn't I?  
  
_Splash!  
_I spit water out, standing up in the lake, water up to my waist. I grumbled. You've made your bloody point. Now what was so important that you had to wake me up during the day for?  
Inuyasha smirked. Opera season opens tonight.  
I squeezed water out of my hair. Oh, we're going to the opera tonight?  
No, idiot. I'm going to the opera, you're performing.  
I deadpanned him as best as I could from underneath my wet bangs (which were hanging in my eyes). Why don't we both perform? I said sarcastically. Is it Faust tonight, or have they decided to start the season with Don Giovanni like last year, you know, when we missed it?  
No, Salome. He said casually.  
My mouth dropped open. Are you _kidding_? That's German!  
You can pull it off, Kagome. Inuyasha said optimistically. You're a hell of a lot better than that Motoko or whatever her name was that was going to replace you this year.  
I groaned, sitting on the bank. I have to dance?  
Yes, you have to dance.  
I looked at him. Any idea if Hojo-kun's going to be there? Because I will die if he is.  
No worries. Inuyasha said brightly. The fop's still in the north hunting for Santa Claus.  
You already wrote a note, I assume. I said dryly.  
Of course. We're meeting the managers at six thirty sharp. Inuyasha plopped down next to me. By the way, as I recall from when we covered Salome, you're an excellent dancer.  
I knew that smirk, and promptly shoved him in the lake.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Well, it was 6:25.  
Inuyasha having told me the contents of his latest letter (What? You didn't even bother to tell them my _name_? It was more fun this way!), I knew we'd be entering the office in exactly five minutes- he was a stickler when it came to his notes.  
Since I knew Inuyasha was expecting me to live up to the Lady Phantom standards, I wore a black gown with a rather stiff corset- which really, really, hurt. I also had a black ribbon tied around my neck with a pearl ornament.  
Inuyasha was, of course, in his usual evening wear, with a mask as well- strange, he hadn't wore a mask in years. He reminded me that the Phantom of the Opera had to have a mask- and also ended up insisting I wear one- well, of course not during Salome.  
We waited in a niche nearby the office, until it was 6: 29.  
Then Inuyasha led me up to the door, where we waited.  
6:30.  
He opened the door.  
Inside were two terrified managers. They didn't look much different. Onigumo-sama was still a balding old man, and Naraku-sama still had his crop of ridiculously long wavy black hair- although I could have sworn there was a grey hair in there somewhere.  
Onigumo-sama was the first to make a move.  
He screamed like a little boy (higher pitched than a little girl), and dived under the desk.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Naraku-sama spoke up. Y-your wife, I presume?  
Inuyasha gave a curt nod. Yes. I want you to take her backstage- have Fukuru-dono prepare her for the performance.  
The effeminate man swallowed hard. But what are we to put on the programs?  
I carefully undid the ties of my mask, and pulled it off. You are to put Higurashi Kagome'.  
Naraku-sama gaped at my now exposed face. Hi-hi-Higurashi-san! But you disappeared six years ago!  
I shrugged. Now you know where to, Naraku-sama. Er, if you please, I would like to be prepared in time for the performance.  
B-but of course! Naraku-sama stammered. He stumbled towards the door, and stuck his head out, shouting   
Within moments, Kikyo had entered the room. She gave me a kind smile.  
Hello, Kagome-chan. She rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. Always the dramatics with you.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
:Inuyasha:  
For once, I actually sat in my private box. After all, you can't hear the Dance of the Seven Veils. Imediately after Kagome took her last curtain call, I slipped into the managers office (they were watching from Box 3) and wrote them a note.  
To my old business partners,  
I really do believe that Salome' proved to be quite the triumph, don't you? Miss Kagome Higurashi was, of course, stunning as always. From now on she will be appearing several times per season, make no mistake about that. Oh yes, Makota-san. She did well enough, but I assure you, she requires a good training before the girl will amount to anything. I suggest you begin letting that conductor of yours actually teach the chorus- he was a music teacher before a conductor, you know.  
By the way, the ballet was better than usual, and having the Countess de Chagny lead for once was a masterstroke.  
- O. G.  
Satisfied with the note. I put it in an envelope, leaving it on the table, and leaving myself, to take my normal refuge behind Kagome's mirror.

:Kagome:  
Once I was alone in my dressing room, I turned to the mirror, rolling my eyes. Early, Inuyasha? That's not like you.  
His voice was next to me, but I knew he was still behind the mirror. Well, I got impatience. Can you blame me? You didn't have to do so much catching up with Sango-san.  
But so much has happened in six years! I protested. She married Hojo-kun's older brother, and has a son now!  
Good for her. came the reply. Will you come already?  
I rolled my eyes. All right, all right. I wearily swung the mirror open, and followed him down the hallway, closing the mirror after us, of course. Gods, this corset burns.  
He smirked at me. Then why don't you take it off when we get home?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
THE END  
-  
-

A/N: FINALLY! I have gotten so sick of this story...but at least I actually finished something! Hooray...so now, review responses, and then summaries of what I might do next.

Review Responses:  
Yana5: Sorry, but it had to be done.  
Kagz0122: Lol, true. I always at least mutter about Raoul. The epilogue had a lot of book references, though.  
sheenachi: Aw, thank you! (blushes) You should see the Phantom of the Opera RP I'm on...  
Ashlee: You should see the book. He. Cries. All. The. Time. Well, okay, so Erik kind of cries sometimes too, but it's different... I can't help it, Raoul/Hojo IS weak and anti-climatic, lol. And I despise Raoul.  
KIgirls: Lol, thanks!  
Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0: Thanks!  
TsukiOhkami: Yay, someone appriciates my somewhat sarcastic sense of humor! I'm sure my horrible English teacher would have had a connpition fit had she looked at this story, lol. But who cares? Hmm, nice suggestion, but I thought it would be more realistic for him to not even think about a wheel. Oh yes. THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the 1000 G. It went towards my Zorro mask, yay!  
angel-tears-16: You're welcome! Oh, and by the way, you know how I was giving you The Prince and the Servant Girl? You can actually just copy and paste the chapters onto Word and put it up now, I'll e-mail you in a bit from my new adress telling you the ideas.  
blackkaosrose: Lol, thanks so far, then!  
Dan D. Kags: Thanks, lol! And actually it ended up pretty much being an excuse for me to throw in the Leroux references I didn't have time for, and explaining what happened to everyone.  
anime angel of darkness: (blinks) Not quite sure what you mean...thanks, I think. 

I have decided that this is the beginning of a set of unrealated Inuyasha gothic stories. The next in the series is...  
Midnight in Bloody Kyoto:  
Sesshoumaru- the cold, tall, heartless one. He strikes without warning or mercy  
Inuyasha- the young, clever, passionate one. He has never fed on one victim twice.  
Until now.  
They are vampires.  
One will fall by the hand of the least likely suspect. The other will lose himself in the tangled web of love.  
Time will tell what happens at midnight- in bloody Kyoto.

Okay, tell me what you think of the new story, and what you thought of the epilogue. (bows) Sayonara, minna! 


End file.
